GATE: Tale of Two Empires
by Wilhelm von Manstein
Summary: This is a re-write of Gate so the Old World Fought. The Chaos hordes have been stopped and now the Old World celebrates victory but when a mysterious gate appears bringing a new enemy the Alliance of Order is forced into another war. M for violence and some steamy scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Gate or Warhammer because if I did the I would have removed that heresy known as The End Times**

 **GATE: Tale of Two Empires**

 **Prologue**

 **Altdorf 2525 IC**

In the Imperial capital the sounds of celebration could be heard throughout the entire city as the citizens of the empire enjoy what Sigmar himself would approve of. Today had marked the end of the campaign that was launched to clear out the remnants of the Chaos hoards that still remained after the now titled "Storm of Chaos" were forced into a full retreat. During the two year endeavor the Alliance of Order between the forces of the Empire of Man, Dwarfs of the Worlds Edge Mountains and High Elves of Ulthuan reclaimed territory that had once been occupied by the barbaric host with the Empire at the forefront.

The result of such a campaign had drastic effects on the Empire whose armies now stood tattered and beaten to the point of disbandment started the new idea of contracting mercenary guilds to form their own regiments to hold the line until the elector counts could replenish their own state armies, this caused a large influx in mercenary companies expanding to cover multiple cities with most putting their Headquarters in the Capitals of their respective states. In order to maintain communication, the colleges of magic unveiled a new creation of their own design a special orb that allowed then user to converse in real time via the winds of magic. Satisfied with their creation the _kommunikatior kugel_ or _Kugel_ for short allowed for troops and even fortresses on the fore fronts to keep in contact with each other, the only downside of this was that they took a very longtime to produce and very few currently existed.

The conflict also saw a rise in innovation in the Dwarfs who now started to enter the final testing stages of experimental weapons and civil inventions centuries in the making, the reason for such a speedy development of technology was after seeing the devastation caused by the hoards the Dwarf Guild of Engineers voted unanimously to being more open minded in new ideas so long they were for the good of the Karak. One new creation that was the currently in the works for was the new Dwarf airship the _Thunder Child_ a ship attached to a large balloon armed with a small array of cannon and organ guns. Being the first of its kind it was meant to both a transport and warship until newer variants could be built and mass production could be implemented. The other nations soon took note of this and some started to say that the Dwarfs were on their way to being how they once were in their days before the Times of Woe.

It was the High Elves who proved to be the biggest one in having to change to a new world. With mounting realization that they could not stand against Chaos alone and though never said aloud were impressed that simple men were able to hold their own against demons and come out on top. This lead to the decision to inform them about one of their most heavily guarded (at least according to their pride) High Elf secrets: the existence of their Dark Elf cousins. To say that the other members of the alliance were shocked was an understatement then again hearing that one of the oldest races in the world have been fighting a seemingly endless civil war against their darker twins from a race that is known for being overly prideful would be a first for anyone. It was rumored that upon hearing this the other negotiators fainted from shock for never in the history of the Old World had the High Elves ever admitted to something that involves swallowing their pride. When word got out that Dark Elves were the ones responsible for raiding coastal settlements more and more Elves started to grow less cold to the other races and some even started to hypothetically pull their pointy eared heads out of their cavernous asses. As a show of good friendship the Dwarfs improved trade while the Empire gave some small strips of coastal land for them to use as small settlements and outposts to operate on the mainland.

If things were not exciting enough word soon spread that the Emperor Karl Franz himself had invited Dwarf High King Thorgrim Grudgbearer and High Elf Phoenix King Finubar the Seafarer to the capital as his personal guests. This now brings us to today as many of the streets are lined with crowds of mixed races waiting to get a glimpse of both Kings.

Yet while most of the city and its inhabitants were waiting to be in the sight of Dwarf and Elf royalty one man was currently sulking in some nearly empty tavern near one of the cities many now crowded markets. He wore a simple set of half plate armor with a wolf's head design over his torso and a trench coat similar to that of a witch hunter's as well as a cavalier's hat. Upon his arm was a black arm band with the design of a blood red raven with the words _Bruder im Blut_ surrounding it also in red. Attached to his right hip was a small buckler shield while on his left was an arming sword while strapped across his breast plate were two pistols each with gold lining and the initials W. M. etched into their stocks also in gold. The man's name was one Wilhelm von Manstein the current second in command of the Reikland Division and Captain of the mercenary company known as The Blood Wolves Altdorf guild. He was a medium sized man and looked to be in his early twenties, but don't let his size and age fool for he has been known to take on a dozen men at the same time and has seen things that no man could ever have dreamed of seeing during his two years prior to the invasion as a Lieutenant and during the campaigns to reclaim the northern regions as a Captain. His hair was a sandy blonde color and just below his left eye was that upon his weather beaten face was a scare that had not fully healed from some battle in some campaign. However, whenever people approached the subject of the conflict or even his life prior to his mercenary career he would either simply not talk about it or if they were being rude would get in to a large brawl.

Wilhelm was currently sitting at the bar sipping down another pint of ale when he heard someone call his attention "Morning Captain good to see you're still in good health" the voice was one well known to Wilhelm for it belonged to one Felix Saltzpyre one of Wilhelm's officers, and close child hood friend.

Felix was a large man but not as in fat but as in strong and well-built his hair was almost nonexistent having been shaved off when he went in to the Cult of Sigmar. He wore the standard armor worn by your average Sigmarite priest adorned with parchments of scripture for protection and like many priests he carried a large ruin engraved Warhammer as Sigmar did when he was gifted Ghal Maraz by a dwarf king. Felix had once been a friend of Wilhelm's prior to joining the Cult of Sigmar which is ironic considering the amount of trouble the two would get into as children especially when it involved wine, women or both. The captain couldn't count the number of times he and Felix had gone out for drinks only to find out that his colleague had gotten drunk to the point where he slept with three women at once including the tavern owner's daughter on some occasions. When the chaos hordes that had stormed through the northern providences were being pushed back Wilhelm had recently been promoted to a pack leader when he met up with Felix in a small village that had just been abandon by The Hordes, after some convincing he joined the Guild as both warrior and spiritual support for the men when needed and has remained by Wilhelm's side since then.

While turning to the three behind him he spoke "Shouldn't you all be out waiting for a bunch of royal Dwarfs and Elves to be entering the city?"

"We were but then Eldril said you should be with us. I said it was best not to but the she elf was dead set on dragging us with her to find you." said the short deep voiced dwarf known as Rungni he was about your average height for a dwarf of around 100 years. He wore no armor and carried on two hand axes, but the most feature was his hair and beard were colored a bright orange while the hair was formed a large fanned crest showing him as a slayer of Karak Kadrin or Slayer Keep in the tongues of man. His story is one of honor and atonement, about 25 years prior to joining the Blood Wolves Rungni was a responsible for training alongside a clan's warriors which one him favor in the family, but after a battle in which the head was killed he started blaming himself for his death even when neither the family nor his men did. Overcome by grief and despair Rungni travelled to Karak Kadrin and took the Slayer Oath, for the next two decades he went on traveling and fighting anything he could find in order to fulfill his oath even taking on small jobs to have some coin for supplies. A few years ago he was traveling to Altdorf in hopes of finding some temporary work when he came across a young Wilhelm holding his own against some bandits, after assisting in dispatching the last of the would be thieves he and the dwarf continued on their way to the capital. During said trip the two spoke about their lives up till then when Rugni mentioned his need for coin which caused the manling to suggest he join The Blood Wolves not only would he have coin but also a roof over his head and a decent meal and with his status as a slayer that meant high danger jobs could be his way to fulfill his vows sooner. When the veteran slayer heard this he instantly jumped at the opportunity to fulfill his oath and agreed and managed to join the guild as both a combat trainer while taking time to take jobs with Wilhelm to earn coin. Since then neither one of them have been seen without the other.

Currently he was pointing to the now named Eldril who now had a slightly annoyed look as she glared at the dwarf before offering her rebuttal to his earlier statement "Oh please Rungni as soon as I mentioned he was in a tavern you were all for coming here." She like all elves had the ears and long flowing silver hair to prove it, on her hips were a pair of short hand blades for close quarters and on her back was a bow and quiver full of arrows, she wore a green robe with a hood while a mask hid her lower face from view. While she looked to be in her early to mid-twenties in reality no one knew of her true age or why she even joined it is only known that she was a part of the guild six months after Rungni joined and only after she had beaten half of the guild who were whistling at her (not counting the previously named members) into a blood pulp before going on about how she claimed to hear voices calling out to her and lead her to the guild. She actually chose to be with Wilhelm and his team on jobs and proved to be an able fighter in both range and close quarter combat. She did however have a tendency and go slightly overboard in combat and was known for keeping many in the guild in line for fear of her wrath

Back to the present the elf and dwarf were currently in a heated debate as a result of some comments about ears and legs while the two men just laughed at how the two had started to argue like an old married couple not that they would say that out loud unless they wish to suffer the wrath of either of a furious wood elf whose skills in hand to hand are just as terrifying as her ability with a bow or an axe wielding dwarf who while short in size held the strength of ten men. While the two were quarreling Felix spoke to his friend.

"So captain what do you say are you coming or not?"

"Come now you know I never care to get involved in Royalty or these so called "Victory" celebrations, they are nothing more than distractions from the costs of war." He was being serious at this point a thing he never really did unless death was involved which was mainly when either a member died in battle and in the time afterwards to allow him to sulk in misery. He did however know that unless he went he would be unable to drink in peace. "But now that I think about it is time for my patrol you three can join me after this round if you want I could use the company." And with that said he and the others paid for their last round before heading out just in time to see the welcoming of the Elves and Dwarfs.

 **Forests outskirts North of Altdorf**

On the road that leads to the Imperial Capital a large gate appeared out of nowhere concerning some local militia who set out to inspect it. Upon their arrival all hell broke loose when out of the gate came first about a dozen small wyverns with riders who instantly scattered the local militia a small hand full started try and run to warn the city with the riders in pursuit. At the same time out of the gate came a hoard of creatures reminiscent of orcs but smaller along with creatures that looked pig-like in features. Behind them came a more terrifying sight regiments of men in armor carrying large rectangular shields and short swords securing the area before what could only be assumed was the commander arrived on horseback who was then approached by a dragon rider who returned speaking a strange language "Lord General sir the local forces are retreating to a city what we can assume is this place's capital about an hour's hard march south from here"

"Excellent… tell the riders, cavalry and creatures to move out and secure as many openings as possible"

"Yes sir" said the scout before running off to relay the under commanders their orders. Within thirty minutes the entire invading army was on the march south into towards Altdorf with only one thought in their mind… conquest.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well there you have it folks the prologue to this hopefully amazing re-write. I just want to clarify a few things first that may have not be clearly stated.**

 **1) I will be using the Warhammer Fantasy Universe that came out from the sadly now no longer canonized "Great Storm of Chaos"** **NOT** **the End Times stupidity that wrecks most of my favorite factions.**

 **2) I will be using the languages from our world that roughly match their old world counterpart such as German in place for Reikspeil.**

 **3) Some of the OCs will be getting paired at, currently I only know Wilhelm will either get Pina or Bozes. Also so you know Tuka and Lelie will get their own elf and mage respectively, there will be more possible but these are confirmed**

 **th** **anks for stopping by and remember: Read, Rate, Review.**

 _ **Bis Spater**_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal talk

' _thoughts'/ "language"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Gate or Warhammer because if I did the I would have removed that heresy known as The End Times**

 **GATE: Tale of Two Empires**

 **Chapter 1: Dogs of War and a Short Lived Peace**

" _Yes my son, Tilea is where you must go!' my father said, 'For from the city of Miragliano, the famous freebooter El Cadavo sets sail this very week upon a voyage to the west, to win new kingdoms and explore lands no man has ever visited before!" -Fleugweiner Sonderblitz, Lustrian Adventurer_

 **Altdorf 2525 IC**

In one of Altdorf's grand market places there stood a large building that at a glance looked like it was something of a cross between a small keep and a mansion, it stood at five stories high with banners flying The Empire's colors from turrets and towers, yet just below those flags flew an equal number of black ones with the blood red wolf's head that most people living in close proximity of said building has come to love for this building was the home and headquarters to The Blood Wolves. When one first enters this monument to the mercenaries that worked there they would find themselves in what would look like your basic tavern only bigger due to the amount of people that get served daily while on the second floor were more tables along with small single person rooms while on levels three and four there a mix of rooms that could hold anywhere from one to four people while on the top floor was two rooms each with their own office adjacent to each other. It was one of these rooms that the guild's overall captain would call his home using the other as a guest room for high ranking officials.

Aside from basic living spaces and places to eat the guild also had areas for those with skills whether they saw field work or not to practice a variety of skills that could be helpful to the guild. In the far back of the guild was fully functioning forge with an armory fully stocked with anything ranging from daggers, swords, axes, hammers, bows, even some of the repeater handguns that outriders use. Across from this arsenal a what supposedly was a safe distance was the rune of strength reinforced building that acted as a workshop and store house for the guild's heavy weapons as well as some of the experimental weapons, but due to the constant messing with gunpowder and all other manners of explosive materials has caused the runes as well as the unlucky members who have to work in and around said building have undergone extensive stress testing. Between these two weapon filled buildings was a large courtyard that was used as a training field and archery range while also acting as a sort of mustering field when the whole guild was called into service.

Currently the hall was filled with most of its basic low ranking members these were the members that made of the bulk of the guild which would form groups of 12 called a _rudel_ and normally placed under command of the group's most experienced member. Most of these underlings were currently enjoying the celebration others talking about their recent adventures, one table in particular catches the eye for at said furniture sat seven figures which consisted of two identical looking elves, three dwarfs of various beard lengths, and two men one of about 16 the other of about 25 all drinking.

To one this table would probably not catch much attention but to those in the guild knew that seated at that table was one of the most powerful groups in the entire hall for they were all but two members from Wilhelm's own personal _rudel_ where each member was hand selected and were placed in command of certain departments within the guild which ranged from being quartermaster to being in charge of any and all magic users in the guild.

The names of the two Elves were Larandar and Farlandar brothers and head of archery and quartermaster respectively. Both joined after their father was killed by a beastman chief that somehow crossed the mountains in to The Empire and joined to help in their personal quest for vengeance, yet while this was 50 years ago they both looked to be around the age of 18. When Eldril first joined they were some of the first few to receive her wrath after trying to flirt with her. Eventually the brothers learned to stop making advances, now most of the time whenever they got out of line Eldril would take the role of an older sister and "direct" them to the proper course.

Next were the Dwarfs who went by the names of Gulir, Rusil and Felin. Rusil was the son of an ousted engineer who was overly inventive a trait many Dwarf guilds frowned upon and one he ended up inheriting. He joined as an alternative to teaching in the Imperial Gunnery School in Nuln and currently he is head of any and all work done in the guild's workshop while also being allowed to "experiment" to his heart's content. Gulir was a Dwarf Ranger who after being fed up with the way most of his kind treated those in his line of work decided use his skills where he could at least get some genuine thanks for his actions. Wilhelm found his prowess quite useful to where he found it fit to give him the position of head of scouting. While Felin may not have lived in the city he still enjoyed the guild, he was originally a rune smith from some distant mountain hold and joined during the campaigns to reclaim lost land. He was given the role of overlooking the forge and armory and was elected by the Dwarfs to be their form of representation. Between the three of them only Gulir and Rusil had to be watched being that they both shared a love for drink that caused their hotheadedness to get themselves into trouble with Rungni who would force them to train hours on end as punishment.

Lastly the names of the two men the eldest was one Heinrich Volgener and the young one was his apprentice Marcus. Heinrich was one of the guild's local mages he is well adapted in Azyr but also well educated in some of the other winds while Marcus was some street orphan who had shown great potential in being able to use magic of so after pulling a few strings Heinrich got permission to train the boy in the trade until he could be accepted into one of the colleges of magic.

"I never thought in all of my life that I would be celebrating an alliance that formed between the two races that were once thought inferior to my own." said a slightly more than tipsy Farlandar.

"Funny coming from the one whose own race also joined in said alliance." Came the reply from a smirking Gulir before he continued.

"Though when I think of it I guess it was about time your island dwelling cousins took whatever it was that wasn't shit out of their asses so it could smell roses. Oh wait that's right it was their heads that were stuck."

"HEY!" was the response from both brothers who by now had veins popping out. While Larandar managed to regain his composer and return the insult.

"Well at least we don't constantly have our faces stuck inside of an Ale mug all the time. I am sure that it would cause anyone but your kind to stay short for an eternity."

This went on for another half hour until finally Rusil said something about being a pointy eared bastard and the brothers said something about beards and food storage that resulted in both sides saying indignantly "That's it we're settling this right here right now." and with that another guild wide brawl was started.

(Musical Cue: Two hornpipes (extended version) by: Hans Zimmer)

While the rest of the guild was tearing itself apart the other members of the table were just sitting at the bar watching the chaos unfold. Marcus being the youngest was concerned that things were getting out of hand when he piped up frantically.

"Don't you think we should stop them" he said to no one in particular as he sweat dropped when he saw that his mentor and local runesmith both acting as if nothing was happening to their beloved home. "Uh mentor the guild is being wrecked and you're just drinking like nothing is happening."

"Don't worry laddie they'll stop once the captain arrives" said an unconcerned Felin. That is when the senior mage looked up from the book he was reading and comforted his young apprentice.

"He is right when the captain arrives he will set things right"

"But wh- "

"Look laddie when Wilhelm returns with him will be Rungni and Eldril and you know how those two deal with those four for starting another fight. Also to get involved now would mean we get dragged into this fight we want no part of or risk getting chastised along with the others for not setting an example for the guild."

"He's right beside the whole guild is going to be reprimanded anyway and it is better to be on the sidelines of the yelling then in its path" said the mage.

This settled Marcus as he returned to sit next to Heinrich to continue watching the fight dodging the occasionally thrown bottle or unlucky member. This madness lasted for roughly another half hour when just when it seemed things were about to move to the upper levels a single shot rang out getting the attention of almost everyone in the guild. Wilhelm and the others had returned and while the Dwarf, Elf and priest didn't look too happy about the third fight to happen that week it was nothing compared to that of their Captain. He had a look that could make a horde of battle hardened Chaos warriors stop in their tracks, pale before turning around and run straight for their safe demon infested wastelands, in other words to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"WHAT IN SIGMAR'S HOLY NAME IS GOING ON HERE" he shouted at the top of his lungs while glaring at the wrecked hall breathing heavily to calm down. A deadly quiet hung over the guild that lasted for an unmeasurable amount of time until the captain once again broke it.

"Well am I going to get any answers to who or what happened to cause the fight."

"They did it." Was the collective response from the members who were watching their commanding officer while pointing the telltale finger towards the twin Elves and two Dwarfs currently entangled with each other grabbing at beards, hair even ears unaware they were the only ones still fighting.

" _I should've known these four were the cause…again"_ Wilhelm sighed inwardly before looking to Rungni and Eldril "Do you guys mind dealing with this I need a drink before I give the same old speech again."

"Sure captain I'll have those two wishing they were still drunk" replied an irate slayer while cracking his knuckles.

"Those two idiots I leave them for an hour and they wreck half of the guild I swear a new record in stupidity" said a scary calm Eldril as she glared daggers at her two kin.

 _"Here I am only in my twenties_ _and already I'm getting to old for this scheisse."_ he thought before ordering his first of several pints to come.

 **Several ale pints later**

"Well now that this place is repaired I think I can say it is safe to say that there will be no more of this infighting crap happening for the next few days" were the first semi-sober words to come out of Wilhelm's mouth as he started to give his speech. "I would advise you to agree being that there are several high ranking Elf and Dwarf officials that already have a distasteful view towards those in our line of work and another guild brawl might just prove them right in that not only are we nothing compared to trained soldiers but also prove to others that I am still too young to be in charge. Now I know that I'm no priest nor am I a philosopher so I have no real say how you all are to live your lives with each other, but I will say one thing on the matter. Look to your arm bands the words say it all, _Bruder im Blut._ While not in actual blood we have all shed enough blood together that in a sense we are and it is that bond that proves were are not just your average run of the mill mercenaries but that we are The Blood Wolves."

When he finished the entire guild was filled with the sound of the guild's unofficial battle cry which consisted of several loud wolf howls. Smiling at the display the young captain decided to head down to the bar and get a bite to eat before he went to his office. Near the bar stood two figures one was a woman with long flowing black hair wearing a barmaid's uniform the other was a man with a thick beard and mustache that covered much of his lower jawline he was wearing a fur skin hat while only wearing a pair of undergarments for the lower body and a large fur overcoat. Their names were Dimitri Rost and Nina Chernitsky two Kislevites and the most recent members of Wilhelm's _rudel._ Both had been refugees from Kislev when their village was utterly wiped out by marauding Northmen, they had been so frightened that they kept riding until they entered Reikland where they ran into Wilhelm and Rungni coming back from a job but the dwarf was slightly injured and they were running low of supplies.

Dimitri seeing, he could capitalize on this offered that in exchange for a safe escort him and Nina would give them some supplies and help heal the veteran slayer in return, both mercenaries accepted and joined them. During the trip Dimitri talked about how he and Nina were childhood friends and prior to meeting they tended to horses and other animals as well as making medicinal balms. Upon reaching the walls of Altdorf Wilhelm offered the two jobs at the guild to help them earn a living. They at first refused saying that neither of them had any combat experience but when Wilhelm mentioned jobs that didn't involve combat as well as saying that he would teach them how to fight they agreed. Dimitri took the job of tending to the guilds horses and other animals that eventually came to include the mounted elements of the guild while Nina was in charge of medicinal issues while working as the guild's barmaid on the side.

"Good to see you guys weren't involved in that earlier" said the Captain grinning at his two colleagues.

"Same here Wilhelm well sorry to run off but I've got people to serve." Said the black haired barmaid as she left giving a slight blush as she eyed the half-naked stable boy. Dimitri said nothing until she had left before expelling the air from his lungs sighing.

"I swear you just won't admit it will you Dimitri."

"What do mean captain?" said the confused horsemen.

"I mean that you won't admit your feelings for Nina when she obviously has them for you. I just don't see why you try and deny them you are after all a lonely man."

"WHAT?! I don't see where you have a right in saying that, I mean you're no better. In all my time here every time a woman has approached you with said feelings you always somehow scare them off, if either one of us is lonely it is you."

Wilhelm was about to rebuke his statement when a horrendous screech filled the air along with the muffled screams of crowds running by. As if on instinct the entire guild had readied their weapons while those currently unarmed made do with whatever they could find.

"HELP!" was heard from outside as another loud screech was heard prompting action from the captain

"Felix, Eldril, Rusil meet me out front Felix get the others tell them it's an emergency the rest of you stay here"

"Yes sir" was the collective response from everyone in the guild as Wilhelm went out ahead of those he called through the front door only to be confronted by a wyvern with a soldier on it's back who had cornered a young girl and a young swordsman laying unconscious near her, in its jaws holding it the way anyone would chew on the end of a lit pipe was the bloody and half alive body of a woman. Wilhelm could only watch in horror as she was eventually thrown to the side like an old discarded bone thinking only one thing.

 _"What the fuck is going on here?"_

 **Earlier**

Near the edge of the forests 2 miles north of the city two male figures sat on horseback as they looked in the direction of the Imperial capital. The first was a man of his early sixties with a short gray beard and a thinning hairline while the other looked more to be somewhere in his late twenties with a well groomed head of blonde hair and a cleanly shaven face. Both men were wearing armor and had short swords on their left hips but the elderly man wore a large purple cape with golden patterns on it with white fur trimming on the edges while the younger one wore a plain red scarf like cape.

"Lord general" were the first words said from the blonde directed towards the elderly man.

"Yes commander Ceaser" was the general's response.

"I want to apologize for my incompetence in breaching the city. I know that upmost speed was needed but those..."

"Your incompetence left us exposed and has given the enemy more time to possibly spot us while putting your own glory ahead of the expedition." he said scolding the downward turned head of the commander before his tone changed to one of understanding "The local resistance was something I did not consider, if left unchecked they would have harassed the legion's main body resulting in a number of unnecessary deaths. While you did not follow your official orders you ensured that the only losses to these rebels were the nonhuman auxiliaries. So why repent for dealing The Empire's justice on these defiant forest dwellers something I failed to think about."

Both men started to recall what had happened prior to now, the human commander of the goblins and orcs had advanced when they were attacked by the rallied militia soldiers who waged a war of hit and run. This of course did not work for long soon the soldiers were tracked to the village they were from and after a valiant but futile last stand the creatures had overrun them and the civilians that were not killed out right were taken back in the direction of their foothold around the Gate. Though the village was suppressed the commander had not followed his orders and delayed the assault by a whole hour.

"I see general and I am grateful that you concern the safety first but this does not mean I should be proud of this"

"Well then if you still wish to redeem yourself then here are your new orders: go take the _Auxilia_ and test this so called Empire of Mankind and if possible secure a breach in the city, some dragon knights will assist you in your attack."

"Yes sir" after which both men went their separate ways. Soon the hordes of goblins and orcs were advancing as the dragon knights were flying just ahead of them, the commander had a gleam of confidence in his eye and if one looked close enough a bit of arrogance in disguise.

Altdorf being the capital of The Empire of Mankind one would believe it to have a large elite garrison which under normal circumstances one would be correct to assume that, but now was not normal circumstances. Normally a city's peacetime garrison would consist of several regiments of anything ranging from swordsmen to the elite Reiksguard, but due to the recent campaigns against the demonic hordes of Chaos many of these garrisons were pushed into service in the standing armies also there was the issue that due to celebrations in the capital many soldiers had taken the week off to take part in the festivities taking place resulting in several garrison regiments being less then a fifth of their peacetime strength. To supplement this problem two steps were, first several military commanders tried to ensure that their elite troops were kept at full strength in hopes that quality would trump quantity while also using green troops and volunteers to fill in the ranks of the core regiments making up for their lack of experience by learning while on garrison duty. The second step involved requesting the visiting Dwarf and Elf nobles aside a portion of soldiers to assist in protecting the city, this of course was agreed upon and both sides said that another 350 Dwarfs and 500 Lothlorien Sea Guard would arrive the day after they arrived in the city till then they would have to make with the Dwarf warriors and quarrelers along with the High Elf spearmen and archers and bodyguards brought by the two leaders. This support however only put the city's garrison while at two-thirds in numbers only at about half strength in terms of quality.

The day had been a quiet one for the alliance detachment posted at the city's northernmost gatehouse the only two big things to happen had been the information that the Dwarf and Elf reinforcements would be arriving sometime between late evening to mid morning the next day and that they were hosting a small contingent of Elves and Dwarfs as their support. The second was that some Bretonnian noble had come by surprise to partake in the celebrations and act as a diplomatic envoy of King Leoncoeur much to the chargin of the lower classes. Currently above the building the garrison's captain was overlooking the surrounding forests and plains that surrounded the city while a Dwarf Longbeard next to him was struggling to see over the wall that wasn't built with Dwarfs in mind.

"Ugh" he groaned "could have picked a better spot."

"Would you like one of us to describe it to you or would you like me to get you a box." was the response from a smirking Elven Archer who was near the inner part overlooking the city watching for any signals from the other posts. This lead to an exchange of heated glares between the two that was ignored by the captain while he turned to his second in command looking through a spyglass. He was about 18 years of age and had dark black hair that rivaled that of a night sky during a new moon with youthful eyes of an amber coloring.

"You see anything Wolfgang?" he asked the soldier.

"Nothing out of th... wait yes I see six objects approaching fast from the sky and a large dust cloud coming in our direction.

"Flying objects? Dust cloud? Could it possibly be more Bretonnians coming unexpectedly?" It was about now when the Elf had looked up and using his eyes saw what truly was approaching them as he drew his bow.

"Those are no Bretonnians they are wyverns and the cloud is being caused by a group of creatures almost orc like in looks with some men on horses in the mix."

"People running from the war band?"

"No they don't seem to be running. By the looks of it is almost as if they are commanding them and those wyverns are being ridden by men."

"WHAT" was the response from anyone in earshot of the proclamation but before the Elf could repeat himself said wyverns were flying on to the walls one landing on their sections parapet resulting in the captain to fall on his back while Wolfgang fell from the wall into a hay cart below. To the others on the wall the struggle did not last long as the Longbeard took his great axe and smashed one of the creature's claws causing it to rear on its hind legs before an arrow from the Elf struck the heart of the beast causing it to fall backwards on to the same cart Wolfgang fell into moments ago crushing both it and the rider on it's back. Getting back on his feet the captain cursed at the fact his second in command was gone while half the creatures went in the direction they flew from the rest went into the city. Pulling a _Kugel_ out of his pocket he franticly tried to contact somebody, after a few tense seconds it made a buzzing sound before showing a slightly distorted image of an officer of a much higher rank.

"General Ludwig this is captain Hans of the Northern gatehouse garrison. I wish to report that the city is under threat of invasion by an unknown enemy horde heading for our position." The officer simple nodded before replying.

"Do you have an idea of their numbers or when they will reach the wall"

"At the speed they are running about half an hour as for numbers its hard to say with the dust cloud and forests obscuring them at the moment."

"Very well help will be arriving in..." suddenly there was a crashing sound in the background of the image as a soldier of to the side could be heard shouting

"Sir a pair of wyverns is attacking the palace"

"Shit this isn't good" he swore before looking back to the captain "Captain try to hold with whatever forces you can I'll contact the other garrisons and tell them to converge on you position and that you're in command until I have dealt with this and have contacted one of our armies out in the field." with that his image disappeared.

 _"Time to see if these boys deserve the right to call themselves men"_ the captain said internally as he looked the scared faces of the soldiers around him "Alright you wet behind the ear dogs Altdorf is under threat of attack and its our job to defend her. I want everyone to form a front around the gate and to extended no further then the towers on either side of it, also break out the _Drachenlanzen_ the time for their field testing starts now. We will hold them here until our help arrives or die trying, FOR THE EMPIRE"

 **Outside the Blood Wolves Guild**

Not one to waste time Wilhelm unholstered his two pistols firing at the creature's eyes and its rider. The wyvern let out an agonizing hiss, thrashing and jerking its body. The rider tried to control the beast but soon found himself unable to hold onto his weapon or the reins and was now being shaken like rag doll until he was eventually flung off his mount.

Wilhelm seeing this began to holster one of his pistols while reloading the other with his attention on the wyvern as it began to regain it's bearings. His strategist mind was racing _"Alright keep its attention on me and try to lead it behind the compound. If I can get it to the firing range maybe… "_

The wyvern flew away.

"Well... thank Sigmar." said Wilhelm as he finished loading as he ran to the girl.

The child was kneeing to next to the dead woman, crying shaking her . Wilhelm kneeled next to the crying girl, trying to calm her down. Wilhelm stretch his arm across from them toward the down solider desperately feeling for a pulse. Then he found one, and began shaking him the soldier.

Suddenly he heard a loud battle cry.

Wilhelm instinctively grabbed his buckler as he turned just in time to parry the dagger of a strange soldier. With his buckler in hand he delivered an uppercut into the man's face disorienting him before slamming the iron boss into the man's chest knocking him onto his back. Drawing his sword he attempted at the stranger, but the soldier rolled away on his side. He stopped a long distance away, pointed his dagger at Wilhelm and got onto his feet.

Judging by the bullet wound in the man's shoulder, this was the rider Wilhelm thought he killed. However, now that he really looked at this rider he noticed something was off as he saw that the man's armor was one The man charge at Wilhelm.

Wilhelm took a deep inhale, and set himself into Pflug stance. Right foot forward, buckler held at the left side of the hilt, and the sword held in front of the waist with the tip aimed at his opponent's face.

Wilhelm thrust at the man, but the rider doged and threw a stab at the captain. He deflected and attempted a series of strikes but he kept getting countered again and again. _"He's no fool I'll give him that. He knows to keep his blade close and only use stabs instead of slashing wildly at his opponent."_ it was here that Wilhelm opened his arms exposing his chest to his opponent.

The rider took the bait. As soon as he saw an opportunity the stranger dove forward off his back foot, his dagger pointed ahead. Wilhelm seeing this stepped to his right and pointed his sword at the rider's shoulder his trap sprung. The point slid into the rider's bullet wound causing him to scream, Wilhelm then moved forward driving his sword deeper into the rider's shoulder. Wilhelm pulled his sword blade out before slamming it behind the man's knee. The man let out pitiful whimper as he fell to his knees before Wilhelm grabbed the man delivering his sword with an upward thrust into the man's neck, sliding the blade between the pauldron and the gorget

Panting heavily the veteran mercenary took note of the two still breathing figures in the market while his three officers he called for at last came out to look upon the scene. The young girl was currently over by the corps of the woman from earlier trying to wake her, but anyone could tell that it was useless she had passed on. While she sobbed by her side Felix and Eldril came up behind her the former kneeling down to her level before speaking.

"I take it she was your mother?" the warrior priest asked sadly as the child only sniffled with a nod When Eldril spoke.

"Do you have a name sweetheart?"

"I-Its Erica" she managed to croak out before breaking down into tears while the Elf left with her to get her wounds tended to leaving Felix to tend to the girl's mother.

Wilhelm then turned his eyes to the swordsman currently emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground. He waited until the boys vomiting spell had ceased before trying to get information from the boy.

"You alright boy?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, I am now."

"You care to explain who you are or know what is going on here?"

"Is it not obvious the city is under attack." the soldier responded with a deadpan before continuing "As for my name it is Wolfel Kessler though most people call me Wolfgang."

"Well then Wolfgang could you tell me what happened?"

"I cannot say much only that I when we first spotted the enemy army they had their wyverns attack the gatehouse. During this I fell off the wall, thankfully a hay cart was there to break my fall for the most part, after this I fled to try and warn city but not before the wyvern that caused me to fall was killed flattening the cart that saved me." He finished before passing out from exhaustion. Wilhelm managed to catch him while processing all of this as he turned to the direction of Felix and Rusil who had a torch ready to remove the corpse as the priest finished with closing the woman's eyes before putting her to the torch.

"Captain any thing from the boy"

"Yes it seems we are under attack warn the guild to get ready we have a fight to win." he said looking to stare at the decapitated rider his corpse now being eaten by some crows before he turned his head back to the burning mother's corpse.

 _"So just like that we find ourselves in another conflict so quickly, it seems our era of "ever lasting peace" turned out to be a short lived one instead. Funny how we try to claim something that we believe to be true when we have no idea what it is, true peace a thing only that girl's mother will know."_

 **Altdorf, 2025**

During her history Altdorf has seen her share of bloodshed and never once had the men defending her let it fallen. It held out against an Orc army in 1707 and twice against the undead hordes of the Vampire counts in 2051 and 2133. This invasion by an unknown enemy however was proving to be a first for her history as the alliance fought to keep her record clean.

The area near the Northern gate that was first attacked by wyverns had changed greatly. What was once a garrisoned outpost with about 50 men had now become bloodied killing ground as the number of troops had risen to the hundreds and was still rising. The defensive line was centered around the gate which had been left open to draw them into a cauldron battle. The first ranks consisted of Empire troops armed with spears and halberds, behind this line Greatswords plugged in any gaps that appeared while High Elf archers were losing arrows into the enemy ranks which were shredded due to their lack in any sort of armor. On the walls handgunners and quarrelers were raking the orcs with bolts and gunfire while Elven spears, Militia swords and various Dwarf warriors were fighting those that somehow made it onto the wall.

Watching this with disdain just outside of the city's defender's range commander Caesar and some of his officers were overlooking another failed assault.

"Damnit!" he swore before turning to a mounted soldier "Tell whoever is in charge of down there they have one hour to report on the assault or I will make it my personal goal to see that he is sent to some far off garrison in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes sir" was the soldier's response before he started to ride towards Altdorf.

Turning back to his officers Caesar continued "Why are you all standing here like frightened dogs? This should come no surprise to many of you. These _Auxilia_ are nothing and only work when commanded by Imperial officers even a child could see this, so explain to me why it is that none of you have managed to break through these uncivilized savages. By the Gods some "officers" you all are turning out to be."

"Perhaps the issue lies not in your officers but instead in my own officers" came the voice of the newly arrived Lord general with an unamused look on his face. Behind him were two other men one dressed similarly to Caesar while the other wore some more ornate armor with a plumed helmet.

"Lord general, I have a reasonable…"

"You will not speak when unless spoken to or given permission." said the feathered helmed officer.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Excellent. Now explain to me something commander were my orders not clear or did you not hear them properly?"

"Lord general please understand the orcs and goblins, they are undisciplined and the officers leading them are just as incompetent. To make matters worse the remaining dragon knights promised have yet to fully organize and none of my scouts have reported in yet."

The general simply looked at this man, scratching at the hairs on his chin with his eyes in a narrowed look. After several silent minutes he spoke. "Very well more _Auxilia_ shall be at your command. Oh and commander don't fail me this time." With that said the Lord general and the officer who scolded Caesar from before turned and left.

"You wish to say something Sir Brutus? Please speak."

"Lord general Varus forgive me but I feel you are being too kind to that boy. I know he is your nephew but still that does not excuse his inability in command after all he just failed you twice now" Said the now named Brutus.

Looking at his fellow commander Varus spoke "Brutus remember that you had your moments to and I still overlooked those times. I understand your views, but I wouldn't worry too much for should my nephew fail and survive which he only then will he suffer my wrath. However, from what you say about his skills at leading soldiers being true I feel we won't be seeing much of him anymore. But I ramble on, please tell me what is the condition of the troops? Has the rest of the force arrived?"

"Yes sir the 17th, 18th and 19th legions have managed to make it through the Gate and are currently waiting just beyond the forest's edge. If I must say sir the men are ready for battle many of the younger generation are already going on about slaves and loot while some simply want to satisfy their bloodlust in the name of Emory, overall aside from the older veterans grumbling about the younger generation's attitude towards war moral is at its highest."

Varus didn't say anything he simply just looked forward taking in the information his second in command had given him. In all honesty he expected the older soldiers to be complaining and the younger generations to have the arrogance to match, but he knew that after this campaign those views would change and the elder soldiers would then take the role in assisting them cope with the reality of war. The soldiers looking for slaves and the chance to kill were the ones he was slightly more concerned with. He knew that these men could frighten an enemy enough into surrendering with the mere fact that if they resist they will either be killed or raped to the point of death, yet this also poised a problem to his campaign. In The Empire it was a common practice for a senator or group of nobles to back an expedition or campaign in exchange for a "small" cut of the rewards gained from the conquest usually in the form of either land, gold, resources or in most cases slaves. Varus knew that if these soldiers got out of hand and killed or soiled any of the slaves beforehand it could possibly cause the expedition to lose all the backing he had secured back home or it could have the opposite effect and strengthen the enemy's resolve to fight and possibly force them to near defeat, either way these men were a liability both politically and strategically.

"I see that is excellent news, but just make sure the officers retain control over their men. Should they do something to lose our favor with the prince then this expedition will most defiantly be recalled and I will have to return and loose whatever respect I had back in the senate."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, now ready the men."

In the stretch of sky between the forest and the city wall somewhere around two dozen dragon knights were flying in the direction of Altdorf. Their formation consisted of four large triangles each consisting of five dragons while the remaining four broke off in a different direction. Watching this from his position in the lead triangle at this the officer leading the aerial attack with a face of determination started to recount his part of the plan that Caesar had laid out after he had finally been informed about the enemy forces, their positioning and the city's layout. As they approached the city many of the batteries of bolt throwers started to fire their payloads of deadly accurate bolts, these of course were viewed as nothing more than minor annoyances to the knights.

"Steady men" came the cry of the lead knight "There is nothing to fear against these inferior people and their ballistae. Today we show them the might of The Empire's corps of dragon knights. KILL THEM ALL!"

As they dived the bolt fire seemed to cease for a few seconds before another barrage of bolts were launched in their direction, but something was different about them when compared to previous volleys. As they closed the distance at about the half way point bursts of flames shot out from the rear of each bolt before propelling them at great speeds towards their targets, some made their mark killing the knights mounts while others either flew harmlessly by or embedded themselves into the wyverns hurting them but not enough to kill them. This is when all hell broke loose, within a few seconds of being hit a number of small explosions coming from the strange bolts ripped through the formation. Those that had missed sent small shards of metal tearing into the riders killing and wounding many while those whose mounts were pierced had gaping holes in them and were now hurtling back to the ground.

These were the _Drachenlanzen_ the newest creation from the engineers of man and dwarf to meet the battlefield. The weapon is essentially a bigger version of the Hellstorm rockets crossed with a bolt and was originally a dwarf innovation meant to act as a way to extend the flight time of a bolt in order to extend a bolt thrower's range. One such idea just so happened to involve attaching rockets around the projectile with fuses measured to go off at the right moment giving it the extra boost to reach the target, yet this soon revealed to be highly inaccurate to for when the rockets ignited the extra weight near the back would throw it off balance sending the thing straight up or worse it would completely turn around towards the bolt thrower it was launched from. To solve this the bolt would be made with the chamber with an internal cone that would contain and direct the blast out the weapon's rear propelling it forward. When the engineers from Nuln saw this they instantly took the idea and improved it to where a second chamber of gunpowder was installed causing it to explode sending splinters along with small iron balls added to increase their deadliness. Due to the sheer size and explosive payload Imperial engineers coined the name _Drachenlanzen_ and eventually it stuck to where even the Dwarfs used the term. It is said that this weapon could be a key factor in the debate on whether or not to start building Imperial bolt throwers as a cheap alternative for armies that are unable to afford cannon but still wish for siege weapons.

The scene was one of chaos. With most of the formation wounded, dead or falling to their deaths the knight's halted their attack as the leader started screaming out commands to rally. These shouts sadly fell on death ears as things soon got worse when a loud screech filled the air and the men with fear for flying in from above a number of Bretonnian Pegasus knights. Leading the aerial charge and source of the screech was a large griffon with a chest piece of armor, this was Deathclaw the Emperor's personal war mount and upon his back was the Emperor himself Karl Franz also known as Karl Franz I, Protector of the Empire, Defier of the Dark, Emperor Himself and the Son of Emperors, Elector Count of Reikland and Prince of Altdorf. Not letting up his gaze from the foe in front of him he called out to one of the Bretonnian knights.

"Sir knight, are your men ready?"

" _Oui monsieur_ we are ready." came his reply.

"Excellent. Men of Bretonnia, many would say I am not one of you and yet here I am asking you to follow me into battle. These invaders however they view us men not as Bretonnian or Imperial only as people to be conquered under their iron boots, but we will show them otherwise. Today we unite for only together we shall banish this unknown force from the lands, so ready your lances, steal your nerves and follow me."

With great and mighty shout, the mass of Pegasus knights and single griffon dived upon the stunned and confused dragon knights. The leader still trying to regain control to press his men forward was the first to die when Deathclaw snapped at his mount's neck causing him to fall from the beast to the ground below. This scene and many like it played out as other riders were "un-dragoned" or run through by Bretonnian lances. The disorganized rabble of dragon knights attempted to mount a defense and managed to kill a handful of their assailants but it was no use and eventually they either fled or were overrun.

Back near the gatehouse the situation was still to be determined. On the walls the _Auxilia_ were launching a final charge for the stairs only be once again counter charged by Alliance soldiers, leading this charge was the infamous Ungrim Ironfist last of the Slayer Kings. After the death of his son and the re taking of his slayer vows he took part in the campaigns to cleanse the mountain passes of any greenskins and chaos horde that may have wondered into them during their retreat northward, this job he did well to the point where nothing considered an enemy to the alliance dared to try and enter their lands from the surface. This soon reached the ears of the High King who impressed with his fellow dwarf's work and contribution had then requested that the Slayer King of Karak Kadrin go to Altdorf in his stead while he dealt with other matters that required his attention, while not too thrilled to be tasked with a simple diplomatic job he took it as an order from his High King and put his loyalty came first.

"Come on lads let's give these urks a taste of our steel." Were his final words as both lines clashed.

Using his great axe for leverage the dwarf leaped into the face of the first orc he ran across before smashing its head in with the blade. The battle was fierce, try as they might the orcs and goblins were no match for the onslaught of alliance soldiers who had the advantage of arrow and gunfire along with the fact their foes were unarmored and used crudely made clubs and swords. Just as the Slayer King cut down his 27th opponent with the wall's assailants pushed back Karl Franz landed on the wall with the Bretonnians killing the last of them and earning a remark from the dwarf.

"Glad to see you are in one piece manling."

"I would like to say the same thing about you. What is the situation of the walls? Has there been any word from King Finubar?" was the Emperor's response.

"We have held off numerous attempts at scaling the walls, these for the most part failed with very little success in gaining footholds which were surrounded and crushed with relative ease this being the last of their holdings with our total losses so far being around 100 dead and 34 wounded. In regards to the elgi king no word as of yet."

As the two leaders conversed they saw that the front lines of the gatehouse defenses were falling back to the street with both flanks being secured by the buildings. Just as it seemed the orcs and goblins were about to run rampant they found themselves out flanked by mounted knights. From the east rode a squadron of the elite Reiksguard knights with ranks of Bretonnian Knights of the Realm lances lowered and poised to strike. The clash lasted for around half an hour or so as the Reiksgaurd did most of the fight while the Knights of the Realm would charge in and out of the fight breaking any enemies caught out of formation. Surrounded and no hope of rescue word finally reach the human commander to pull his forces out, easier said than done as many of the _Auxilia_ were cut off by a wall of men and horses. Those closest to the wall were lucky and able to escape back to their lines but for the majority they were forced to run west along the wall where they were instantly cut off by a wall of Phoenix Guard, the silent guardians of the Shrine of Asuryan.

Leading this attack was the Phoenix King himself, Finubar the Seafarer. The current king of the High Elves was standing at the front of his warriors with a cold face that many of his race are known for having, his armor consisting of several reds and golds while several representations of phoenixes were present on the shoulders and helm. While it is true he could have simply sent a representative in his stead Finubar felt that since he had already seen the lands of men once before it would be best if he continued to head the diplomatic visits until more of his kind could take the time to not underestimate mankind.

"Soldiers of Ulthuan." He said drawing his sword and spear before taking off in the direction of the mob.

This was the final nail in the coffin for the orcs as their silent assailants cut them down in their front while the organized formations of men and dwarfs under command of Ironfist and a dismounted Franz. The three eventually reached the middle of the chaotic scene where they stopped while the rest of their men continued to slaughter anyone left breathing.

"King Finubar" was the greeting given by the Emperor while the Slayer gave a half nod while mumbling something about hair and gender.

"Emperor Franz, Dwarf" was the Phoenix King's response though he was slightly glaring at the Dwarf for the comment before the Emperor started to speak again.

"Your grace I must say it is a relief to see you are alive though it is not as though I doubted your skills."

"No offence taken, but enough small talk you will be happy to know that the last of the arcane books and items have been packed into carts and are on their way south. I also took the liberty to send word to the reinforcement armies already in route to the city, they say that the earliest they can be here being the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

As the Emperor took in this new information the figure of Kurt Helborg Reikmarshal and leader of the Reiksguard addressed the group.

"Sires I wish to report that the enemy is falling back to the forest's edge and request permission to pursue. We have also found several human soldiers who seemed to be commanding the orcs and have taken them prisoner."

"Not now _Herr_ Reikmarshal the city's defense along with the wounded comes first as for the prisoners send them to be questioned and report back when you have something."

"Yes my Emperor."

As the Reikmarshal turned to leave a blood drenched captain burst in on the group in a panic.

"My lords the enemy has taken the northeastern gate."

 **Northeastern Gate**

Caesar was smiling. For the first time since he was ordered by his uncle to attack the city was he finally able to get some results to prove that while he may not have been a career soldier like his uncle that this was mere child's play and that his indulgences in the pleasures of politics had not softened him in muscle and mind.

When he was given the layout of enemy forces he saw that they were focused all around the gate he had been attacking previously leaving others either lightly defended or undefended completely. With this information Caesar devised a plan that that would have one force consisting of around 1000 orcs and goblins to hold the defender's attention while his second force of one cavalry squadron and 500 orcs would break through one of the weaker points to the east. Supporting these attacks would be dragon knights to clear the walls and open the gates if possible.

Needless to say as Caesar and his retinue of officers and guards walked through the gatehouse unopposed it was a success. Looking around he saw rows upon rows of women and children being led away in chains to where only the Gods would know, tears streaking down their faces as they watched other unfortunate souls being raped or murdered as they passed by. The next thing he noticed was the city, unlike most of the cities within The Empire the most extravagant looking buildings would normally be the temples and palaces but other than that most buildings never went over three levels, but here there were buildings that went beyond that and massive ones with towers that seemed to reach for the heavens above.

" _I must say for a city about to be conquered it is impressive in what its inhabitants were able to construct. I truly will enjoy governing this city."_ As Caesar was admiring his future prize when one of his second in command rode up breaking him from his thoughts.

"My lord I wish to report that an enemy force is heading this way."

"What? Where are they?"

"They are approaching from the west on the road just south of the square." He said pointing to the road on the far side of the open square in front of them.

"Well don't just stand there with your head in your ass do something."

"Yes my lord. _Auxilia_ cohorts with me I want cavalry to protect the lord quickly now at double speed."

In less than five minutes the orcs had formed two defensive lines near the northern part of the square while Caesar and the mounted elements of his force stood at the rear. Soon enough the glinting of sunlight off metal could be seen as somewhere around 200 soldiers armed with polearms and shields came into view with another two dozen knights riding in behind them lances raised. These were the Bretonnian reserves that were dispatched immediately when word of the breach made it to the ears of the leaders. The main body of infantry consisted men-at-arms, peasants armed with what was essential a pointy stick. Their job was a simple one act as the shield to the knights until they can ready a charge to break the enemy, yet even though they were nothing but arrow fodder their vows of loyalty to their lord drove them to ignore this minor problem.

Taking up a position on the far side of the square the men at arms split ranks with 100 pikes on each side as the knights charged forward through the center under command of a single Knight. He looked to be around his late twenties to early thirties with flax blonde hair and green eyes. On his shield and armor was the image of a mountain lion's head in gold on a gray mountain with a red background. This was Talen Bastide of the Bastide family and owner of the new mountain town of _Pierres_. Unlike most of his status he was less harsh to the peasantry in terms of taxes and hunting his reasoning being that feed peasants produced three times more than starving ones while dead ones produced nothing. This earned him a great deal of favor with the peasants and some of the smaller nobles.

"Sir Roche take you men around the left when we have broken through to close the gate, Louis pull yours back to the line and wait for further instructions. Follow me men for it is victory or death."

Watching this charge, the front ranks of the Imperial line decided to counter charge in order to try and cancel out the Bretonnian advantage. The resulting clash hit fast and hard like an anvil as the unarmored orcs were skewered on the lances of the mounted knights. While this was happening the left flank gave away allowing for the Bretonnians to wheel around taking the mob from the rear before eventually pulling back to their pike lines to reform. However, as this was happening half of the orcish front line rushed for the retreating knights who had only just made it behind the freshly closed ranks of men-at-arms.

"Sir Roche you and five others take a message to my brother inform him that we are holding the enemy in place but we don't know how long we can hold. I don't care who comes only that they get here before we're overrun."

"Yes you grace."

"Good now be quick with yourself."

As Roche and his guard rode off Talen turned his attention to his front, the situation was dire. While the flanks were barely holding by a few pikes the center was to the point of collapsing.

" _Fuck, if this keeps up Altdorf will fall. Let's see if I can't face them blow for blow then maybe a better place to fight is needed also the men-at-arms are not meant for extreme close combat they may as well be fighting drunk. Wait! That's it."_

Thinking swiftly, he ordered his knights to dismount and fight on foot in the center while pulling the pikes back to the entrance of the square blocking it like the cork of a wine bottle. Securing themselves in between the buildings put them at the advantage that their lines were shorter and more compact but that still put them at the disadvantage with the issue that their enemy had more troops and in turn could apply more weight in a single full attack to wipe out Talen's forces. The hordes that had been pulled back but were now launching such charge as it reached its full fury several roars and shouts filled the air into one mighty war cry with the orcish arms and weapons flailing around madly as their ranks were only about 10 meters from the lines. That is when it happened.

A single bolt of lightning as if drawn from the heavens above by the Gods came down into the orc mob roasting around half of them and halting the charge. A deafening silence hung over the square as every men and beast tried to figure out what had just happened when over the wind a sound could be heard, it started as a low hum that increasingly got louder as it soon reached a crescendo of howls as somewhere around two dozen men on horses with various weapons and armor charged from one of the side streets towards the flank of the orcs. They bore nothing to distinguish themselves as to who they were the only thing that made them stand out was their banner: a single red wolf's head.

 ** **Chapter End****

 **(This is an edit skip if you already have read)**

 **Well folks another chapter down for this rewrite sorry to this took a while but this is not an easy task with research and such. Thanks to all those who are commenting and leaving ideas they are proving to be a big help in this.**

 **Author's Notes**

 **1) After much thought and research on the idea I have decided Wilhelm will instead be getting a harem consisting of some if not all of the Knights in the Rose Order. How this will work will be explained in later chapters.**

 **2) No Heinrich can not use more then one wind he is strictly a celestial wizard he just happens to be well read in other winds.**

 **3) I know it is taking a long time for any action to happen but understand even with magic, gunpowder and stem weapons in the Alliance's arsenal they pale in comparison to modern weaponry and thus battle between them and The Empire would no necessarily be a stomp. In other words, what may have been only one or two episodes in the anime will probably be their own arc around 3-5 chapters.**

 **4) In case you want to know I'll be using elements from both the anime and the manga along with some of my own ideas for plot holes.**

 **Thanks for stopping by and remember: Read, Rate Review**

 _ **Bis Spater**_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal talk

 _'Thoughts'/ language_

 _Letter_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Gate or Warhammer because if I did the I would have removed that heresy known as The End Times**

 **GATE: Tale of Two Empires**

 **Chapter 3: The Siege of Altdorf: Of Nobles, Negotiations and Interrogations**

" _Know this sir knight with a cunt mouth, I only care for a few things and I can assure you that glory is not one of them. This is war, glory does not exist here only death. If you fear that I will steal something that isn't here fine I'll leave, I'm not even under contract so there is not a single golden reason for me to stay and risk the lives of my men. And for the record I only stepped into prevent the vain loss of life among those men-at-arms your kind exploit every day." – Wilhelm Von Manstein_

 **Altdorf, 2025**

Near the City's northern gatehouse stood a tavern known by many as The Griff-inn of Altdorf. Normally this place would be packed to the rafters with people from many walks of life enjoying the finest of ales and brews while taking in the entertainment provided by the minstrels or the _Nacht Damen_ in the rooms on the second floor. Yet now was not a normal day, now was not a day filled with drink and merriment, now was a time for many of the priests of Morr and sisters of Shallya to do their jobs in accordance to their strictures. The reason for such need was that after the fighting around the gatehouse the tavern was commandeered to be used as a temporary house of healing to get those with minor injuries battle ready while keeping the more gravely injured out of the elements until they could either be moved over the river or if it was severe enough to the Gardens of Morr. From a balcony overlooking the life or death struggles stood the figures of Emperor Karl Franz.

"What a waste, these fine young men who volunteered to serve their state and is this how they are repaid? An informal burial in some mass grave." Was the frustrated claim made by an irate emperor smashing his fist into the railing.

"Your majesty" came the voice of the Reiksmarshal.

"Yes, Kurt what is it?"

"I felt you should see this message that just arrived from Talen and his company. I meant to give this to you earlier but Finubar and Ungrim were butting heads about this so-called wyvern running through the city and their aides required my assistance to act as mediator."

"Honestly those two are a bigger headache then the beast, anyhow that is quite understandable. Thankyou my friend."

Taking the letter from his hand the Emperor looked to the first line of the message as he began to read aloud.

Dear Illustrious Leaders

I wish to report that my reinforcements you sent were received but they were unnecessary. I know this may seem contrary to what I said earlier, but understand I have a reasonable explanation for this. It started back sometime after I sent my request for help when a bolt of lightning halted the enemy's attack after which the source of said bolt made its self-known…

 **Flashback, Northeastern gatehouse**

Wilhelm hated Bretonnians, though that would not be fully true for he held no ill-will for the peasants of that kingdom for they were simply trying to live full lives while making something that represented a living. If any it was the nobility and knights of Bretonnia that earned his hatred with their ideas and beliefs that only those of wealthy families are the best warriors while the rest of the people are not even fit to use a pointy stick, yet they are still expected to act as their lord's meat shield. It was because of this reasoning that he would normally not even dare get involved in the affairs of knights, but regardless he could not in good conscious idly stand by and allow loyal men at arms to so carelessly throw their lives away. It was that reason that brought the decision to fight now rather than afterwards. This brings us to the present where the captain and a mounted company consisting of himself, Felix, Wolfgang, Rungni and about a dozen or so mounted Blood Wolves were riding up to the bewildered defenders.

"Gentlemen, I hope you're all in relatively good health. I apologize for the lightning bolt I told my Celestial Wizard it was too close, but he reasoned that time was of the upmost importance and that you would not be harmed. If you will allow me the honor of introducing myself, I am captain Wilhelm von Manstein guild captain to the Blood Wolves mercenary company Altdorf branch…at your service." He finished with a slight bow while removing his cavilers hat from his head. His attire was different from what he had worn earlier. He still wore his usual coat and hat while a cuirass covered his upper body with sets off greaves and pauldrons meant to cover his legs and upper arms. In terms of his weapons he still carried his twin pistols and sword while he had replaced his buckler with a heater shield.

"You codeless dogs, how dare you speak to us in such manner. Do you not know who you speak to?" Was the shout of one of said knights who made his hatred for hired swords clear. This got many of the younger knights muttering in agreement while the older more veteran ones turned to their leader to follow what every he would do.

"Well sir knight while I am unaware of your names I can tell based on how you managed to butcher Reikspiel, you men are from Bretonnia." Cue the laughter and light snickering from both groups aside from the younger knights.

"YOU LOW BORN PEASANT SHIT! Not only do you try to steal the glory, but you also dare try and mock me."

"Glory? Is that what you think I am fighting for."

"Oh, come now it is obvious from the fact you stepped in with your wizard and cavalry otherwise it is simply a matter of coin."

"If that is what you believe then you are a fool in knight's armor if I have ever seen one."

"WHAT?! Why you…" he was drawing for his sword when he was cut off by a gunshot.

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU AND I WILL ENSURE THE NEXT ONE ENTERS YOUR EMPTY SKULL!" said an irate pistol waving Wilhelm. Taking some deep breaths and a few swigs from his skin he eventually calmed down enough to continue. "Know this sir knight with a cunt mouth, I only care for a few things and I can assure you that glory is not one of them. This is war, glory does not exist here only death. If you fear that I will steal something that isn't here fine I'll leave, I'm not even under contract so there is not a single golden reason for me to stay and risk the lives of my men. And for the record I only stepped into prevent the vain loss of life among those men-at-arms your kind exploit every day."

" _This man is an interesting one. Instead of recoiling or trying to humble him he first insults a knight of Bretonnia to his face and while his comrades are with him, then if said knight pushes him he is fully willing to lash out and go as far as to threaten said knight. Captain Von Manstein, where does such courage come from I wonder."_ Were the thoughts of Talen as he watched intrigued by the man in front of him as he decided to reveal his position on the mercenary.

"Andrea enough."

"B-b-b-but my lord he…"

"He is a man who came to our aide when he was not required to by either oath or contract. Also, you were about draw your sword against him without a proper reason and your childish outbursts from before are making me wonder if your rank was given to you too early. I feel perhaps a loss of said titles should be in order unless you have something to say?"

Andrea wanted to speak against this but the look from Talen caused him to remain quiet as his liege lord spoke again.

"I thought so. Now captain von Manstein was it? First, I would like to apologize for my man's outbursts but with his recent promotion to the rank of Knight of the Realm his feelings of importance have not diminished nor have his levels of understanding with the codes of chivalry. Secondly, I am Sir Talen Bastide, Protector of _Pierres_ and 7th heir to the Bastide family and I thank you for your assistance in halting the enemy charge."

The captain was surprised though he didn't show it. At minimum, he was expecting to get an introduction from the knight in charge followed by a damning speech for insulting/ threatening his knight or simply for existing, but never was he expecting an apology along with some sincere thanks for rescuing them in their hour of need. Snapping back to reality Wilhelm spoke.

"Sir Bastide it is an honor and please do note that no apology is required for we both have more pressing matters to attend to. Now if you would be so gracious my lord as to hear me out on my request."

"What is it you require?"

"I understand this may be difficult, but I must request that you and your troops stay to the rear while my men finish this fight."

"With all due respect captain, those men-at-arms are men who I vowed to protect and unless I fight I will be breaking that vow to them. I'm willing to let them rest but I can assure you that no matter what I'll still be the first into the fray and the last out. These are my terms I will fight regardless of what you say."

Talen watched as the captain turned to a soldier carrying one of the guild's banners speaking in rapid Reikspeil that he couldn't catch before turning his attention back to the Bretonnians.

"They won't be armored but I have around a dozen or so horses at the ready. No need to worry about temperament our tamer has them trained to where they will allow almost anyone to ride them, till were ready rest is something I would advise."

Back across the market a storm of crossbow bolts and arrows from the rooftops covered the beleaguered but holding Blood Wolf infantry while more and more weight was added to the bestial tide trying to regain lost ground. Sword and shield clashed with club and muscle as both sides found themselves in a rough stand still about slightly north of the central point of the market. Just behind this stalemate mounted upon his horse with his bodyguard was an infuriated Caesar. He watched the unfolding scene in front of him as his troops who had gained so much so quickly were now fighting to regain what they had just taken. Having had enough he decided the time for rash actions had come as he drew his sword.

"Men of The Empire! Prepare to charge."

"My lord surely yo…" but the man never got to finish as he fell from his horse dead by his commander's own sword.

"Does anyone else wish to speak as a defeatist or traitor? No, good now follow me in the name of Emperor Molt Sol Augustus!"

Out of either fear or blind loyalty the remaining bodyguard followed their foolish and young lord into the fray that was the front. This sudden and unsuspected cavalry attack while not much but just enough weight to cause the battle to slowly but surely shift in favor of the attackers. Watching from his position the Captain was approached by Felix.

(Gladiator Waltz by: Hans Zimmer)

"Wilhelm, Rusil and Bastide say they're ready."

"Good, inform Rusil that when we give the signal… unleash hell."

"Yes sir." Turning to his mounted troops he saw them doing last minute checks of their weapons and prayers to whatever God or Goddess would hear them. On the far left of the formation he saw a Talen organized his knights to where they would cause the most damage while giving them a speech and invoking The Lady for her blessings. Smiling Wilhelm rode up to the front of his men earning their attention.

" _Bruder_. Several hours ago, I was expecting to by now just be crawling out of a barrel of ale before being entertained by the ladies of Madam Bischoffer's House. Men stay close and hold the line, should you find yourself riding alone anywhere but a battlefield then you have entered the afterlife and you're already dead." A round of hearty laughter could be heard from the men in front of him "Remember what we do in this life will always echo in the one after." and with a quick waving of his sword and the launching of a single flaming arrow the mounted forces of the Blood Wolves and Bretonnians charged at a full gallop while retreating soldiers rallied and reformed for a final counter attack.

Caesar was pleased to see progress being made as his enemies melted in front of him as his forces advanced. To make things even more grand was the fact that he seemed to have drawn in some officers whose death or capture would topple moral and lead to a speedy victory.

" _These savages thought they could defeat me. HA! Soon they will learn what it means to defy the Imperial army and Titus Flavinius Caesar."_

Unfortunately, Caesar was brought out of his thoughts by a loud whistling sound that was followed by four large explosions when four fiery spheres launched from strange metal barrels on wheels smashed into his lines. One of said explosions sent him flying back some 15-16 yards. When he finally came to he watched as the enemy used strange wands that cast spells of smoke and fire that seemed to kill his forces from afar before smashing into his disorganized ranks. Watching he saw as his forces were cut to pieces by a pair of metal hounds that seemed to appear from nowhere while a single bald warrior wielding a great hammer cut down swaths of some of the biggest orcs with a single swing. Soon other soldiers started to fill in from behind with sword and spear while others were using strange staffs casting similar spells to those with the wands on horseback. Turning his head in despair he began venting his furry and rage to those he felt responsible for his own demise.

"Oh, Emory must we suffer, we who honor you before and after with the dramas known as war. We have played our parts by killing and fighting in your name yet here we die for nothing gained. Oh, Emory god of war, crime, murder and madness if my titles are not enough for victory at least give me a horse." No response was given as his mood suddenly changed from calm to enraged with the threat of tears evident. "Emory, damn you and your treachery to abandon us, abandon me Titus Flavinius Caesar you and your followers to deepest pits of the underworld."

He was so caught up in his rantings that he failed to see a mounted figure riding towards him until it was too late. A sharp pain to his head knocked him to the ground as he watched his armies fleeing on thought continued to run through his mind.

" _My titles for a horse."_ And with that his vision faded to black.

(Gladiator's Waltz End)

 **Present, Griff-inn of Altdorf**

With the enemy in full retreat victory was declared and the gates closed. Currently Wilhelm and I have left our current forces to hold and protect the gatehouse and the surrounding walls. I admit I have my reservations, but this man is not like most swords for hire. Please note he has expressed his wishes to talk business with those in command and is joining me as I return.

Until then faithfully yours, Talen Bastide

Karl Franz had finished reading the message as he looked to the men who were listening. After reading through it once the Emperor felt it best that the other commanders be made aware of the situation. Sitting at a table with a map of the city and surrounding area were kings Finubar and Ungrim with several of their officers and thanes listening and taking in the information being read. One officer upon hearing the end decided to speak his opinion.

"Your majesty, are you sure it would be wise to trust these Blood Wolves?"

This of course started several smaller debates amongst the room's occupants on the level of need for mercenaries. This was to be expected in the Old World and Ulthuan as the views of hired swords and so called "Dogs of War" were mixed depending on whose opinion you asked. In the lands of the High Elves or Bretonnians the idea of mercenaries was looked down upon with extreme disdain, though it should be said that the High Elves would be willing to call in the assistance should they deem the situation "dire" enough. This is in great contrast to the ideals of the southern lands of Estalia and Tilea entire armies are hired out by cities to supplement their meager city guard and whatever peasant militia could be mustered in times of war, though due to the logic in these cities where "Money talks" soldiers for hire have been known to switch sides several times during a conflict until the coffers of one or both sides have been completely drained before sacking them. The only people capable to master the art of hiring mercenaries were The Empire whose armies would only have a small portion made up of mercenaries who would be placed in positions where they would have to fight. Regardless of one's position on the matter it was simple to say that mercenaries should always be hired with some caution.

"I say we turn them away."

"Death or expensive swords… I choose the option that gets me out of here alive."

"They shouldn't be trusted in our desperate hour."

"But WE are desperate and need help."

These and several other arguments went around in circles and would have gotten violent had the Emperor not decide to speak up to and settle the growing disunity.

"Gentlemen enough of this. I admit I am skeptical about mercenaries who seem to come out of nowhere fighting alongside us without giving so much as an opening price. However, I also would feel much safer knowing that these men were not in league with our enemy and were here to give us a fighting chance at surviving. Remember that the knight who sent this message describes him as being one who fights for what he feels is right rather than coin, if these qualities do not show him as a man worth at least listening to then I am not the Emperor."

This silenced them as they knew never to question the Emperor's right to rule for it would be disastrous especially after the incident with the champion Valten and the priest Luthor Huss that nearly fractured The Empire in one of her darkest hours all those years ago. Not wishing to question the man any further most men returned to their maps and messages as Karl Franz and Kurt Helborg walked over to a table with kings Finubar and Ungrim sitting discussing the situation.

"I must say that was an impressive display manling almost had me and the elgi king here convinced." Said the last Slayer King as he took a long taste of his ale.

"If it keeps them together then I will say and do what I feel is necessary. Either of you would have done the same."

"That may be true, though I have a feeling that my way would have divided more than united our few men we have."

"The Dwarf is right while I hate to admit it." Was the comment of the Phoenix King as he continued "I would also like to mention that we have word from the interrogations of those men who seemed to be leading those orcs. Apparently after much use of magic and explanations we have managed to figure out how to communicate with them as it turns out their language is, if I may be very blunt, a bastardized version of the already bastardized language of the Border Princes. For the most part, the language is about similar though with some minor manipulation of the _Aethyr_ we may be able to get a full understanding without a complete need to translate."

"Is such a thing possible?" was the question asked by the curious Reiksmarshal.

"Yes… in theory, but it seems the prisoners from earlier however either did not survive or the methods used by the witch hunters damaged their minds too much to the point where they would not survive exposer to magic or cause them to madly babble incoherent sentences."

The two men of the group slightly paled as they tried to picture the methods these religious fanatics could and would have used but this only succeeded in causing them to pale even more and nearly break into cold sweats. They were about to continue when a deafening screech filled the air as a knight of Bretonnia bearing Talen's colors burst onto the scene.

"My lords, wyvern attack."

 **Grounds outside the Griff-inn of Altdorf**

The scene outside was one of chaos as what was originally a simple city street was now a battlefield as a single wyvern was thrashing about while soldiers were trying to contain and kill it. Unlike those from earlier this one attacked on its own accord being that it had no rider on its back and it also appeared to be half blinded if the wounds on its face were anything to go by. Currently surround the beast were several Blood Wolves and regular soldiers trying not to die when the leaders and several bodyguards looked upon the scene while Kurt Helborg inquired to the young knight that was with them.

"What's going on here? Who is in command?"

"My liege Sir Talen Bastide is leading his men while these Blood Wolves are under command of three their top officers along with their captain of the guild here in Altdorf. In fact, her comes my liege and one of those officers now."

Approaching the group were two figures, the first was Sir Talen his once shining metal plates now stained crimson while the second figure revealed to be an equally blood coated Felix with his hammer slung over his shoulders. Upon reaching the kings and emperor both men kneeled in front of them out of respect before Talen addressed them.

"Your majesties, forgive me for not coming to you directly with the news of the battle but there were matters of ensuring the gatehouse was protected that delayed my arrival. Now if you would allow me the honor to introduce Felix Saltzpyre warrior priest of Sigmar and second in command of the Blood Wolves mercenary company Altdorf branch." Taking this as his cue the holy warrior stood to speak for himself.

"Your majesties. My captain regrets to inform that he is currently unable to introduce himself properly, but he promises that as soon as he has finished with this disturbance he will personally see to talking business."

"Your reverence" said the two men of the group giving slight bows to the holy man before Emperor Franz spoke. "Brother Saltzpyre please could you explain what is going on here."

"Yes, to put things simply your majesty, as we were riding here this wyvern showed up out of nowhere. We were trying to avoid it but one of our men for some reason ran after it and ended up chasing it here thus drawing us into a contain and kill battle."

Suddenly a loud shout as a fiery airborne figure went flying towards the group causing them to scatter as it crashed into a stack of barrels and crates with an explosion of smoke and wood. As the smoke cleared several loud curses could be heard as the onlookers watched as a soot covered and slightly singed Rungni emerge from the rubble. He was so busy dusting himself off that he failed to notice another figure falling from the sky until it was too late as the dwarf found himself flattened under the body of Eldril who instantly began addressing the Dwarf.

"Well done dwarf, your attempt at distractions are truly remarkable. I'm sure that winged lizard never even heard your shouts of madness and insanity." She gave her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well first off do note I managed to land a cut on the bastard's legs and secondly you could have warned me it could shoot fireballs." Was the slayer's grumbled reply.

"It's a wyvern what did you expect for a distant cousin of a dragon you lumber foot."

"Bite me twig limbs."

The glared at each other with such intensity that it was almost as if lightning was being sent between their eyes. This stare down was eventually stopped as Felix did a false cough as if clearing his throat to gain the attention of the two to the fact that they were having some lovers quarrel in front of royals and nobles. Almost instantly the two stopped to salute/kneel out of respect of rank and status as the priest addressed them and the group.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce Rungni Crimson-axe the guild's master of the sword and Eldril our resident silent killer."

"Your majesties." was their shared response as the one question that was everyone's mind was asked by the Slayer King.

"If you don't mind me asking, while I may not be an expert on elgi and their bodies I am quite certain that my kin don't have the ability fly without aid of a gyrocopter or some form of flying beast?"

"His majesty is correct. Care to explain why you two were flying and falling."

Clearing his throat Rungni began a long explanation on how he was going into save Wolfgang when he tried to fight the wyvern alone while Eldril covered him at a distance. Unfortunately, he was too late as the young man ended up getting slapped by the beast's tail, but at the same time gave the slayer an opening between the legs by the exposed underside of its body. After managing to lad a few successful hits with his axes on the creature's legs it stumbled back only to then launch a fire ball at him that while it missed the blast force from its impact was enough to send him flying and slightly singeing him. While this was happening Eldril was trying to provide a distraction, but she ended up getting hit by a stray tail sweep that also sent her flying.

"I see… now to our next question where is the captain…" But before he could finish Felix was cut off as a loud howl pierced the air as everyone turned to see as a figure from the rooftops jumped sword in hand before landing on the back of the wyvern's head.

The beast upset to have someone leap into its head tried to dislodge the figure by thrashing about, but the figure still held on as it moved up to its eyes before taking the sword and viscously stabbing the creature's eyes until nothing, but a bloody mess remain before putting one final thrust into the top of its head killing it. As the beast fell the figure took their chances sliding down its neck while using the sword to slow their descent before landing right in front of the shocked group. The only one not confused was Felix.

"I must say I never took you for one to make a grand entrance like that...captain." he finished with a smile as the figure turned to reveal Wilhelm with a small smirk.

"Come now Felix how did you expect me to make an entrance?" he gave with a wolf like grin as he turned to address the rest of the group. "Your majesties, allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Captain Wilhelm von Manstein head of the Altdorf branch of the Blood Wolves Mercenary company... at your service." finishing with slight bow.

The two kings simply acknowledged the man while the Reiksmarshal and Emperor continued to study the man until the later gave a small smile before speaking.

"I thank you for your offer young captain. If you would follow us we would like to ask a few questions before talking any business."

"If you would permit me your grace please allow me a moment to organize my troops and I will follow."

"Permission granted."

 **Griff-Inn of Altdorf, Counsel room**

Back in the room several officers of the various races were busy overlooking maps and planning defenses while others were scrambling about trying to contact the nearest alliance force for help. Others were grouping around another table with a pile of old newspapers. It took the opening of the door to snap them back to attention as Reiksmarshal Helborg followed by Emperor Franz, King Ironfist, King Finubar and Sir Talen but they soon noticed the three figures that followed as the figures of Wilhelm followed by Felix and Rungni. Signaling for some drinks the group sat down as the Elven king decided to speak first.

"I find it safe to assume that you are aware of the situation at hand captain?"

"Aside from the fact that we are under assault by an unknown enemy that whose ranks consist of men, orcs, goblins and trained wyverns. Other than that, I'm afraid I have yet to discover the true name or location of our foes."

"I see. Very well next question, if we hire will you fight even if it means your deaths or will you take the money and cowardly retreat?"

This caught most of the room's occupants off guard but was not unexpected considering the mistrust of hired swords. Felix while slightly annoyed at this but was too preoccupied in keeping Rungni under control so he wouldn't put an axe into the Elf's head while Wilhelm on the other hand simply smiled at the question as spoke.

"I can promise you gentlemen my men follow me but answer to higher beings and unless told otherwise they like me will fight for the right reasons."

The elf king continued to study the man's face trying to find a reason to call him a liar and yet no matter what he looked at he found nothing that said he was not speaking the truth. What he did find was something else he did not expect to see in one so young by human standards: A will to challenge in the face of death. It was here when Wilhelm decided to show some of his hand.

"I understand your concerns which is why I took the liberty of bringing a gift as a sign of good faith."

"And what if I may ask manling did you bring as a sign of good faith?" said a slightly unconvinced Ungrim as he emptied another tankard of ale.

"I can assure you master dwarf that this gift will be a great boon to all of us when it arrives which should be right about now."

Just as the captain finished his words a knock came at the door as turning everyone's attention to it but before someone could answer a commotion could be hear on the opposite side before it was flung open and two figures and an object were violently pushed through the doorway. The first figure was that of Wolfgang now in better armor then what he originally wore as a militia volunteer. He was flung into a wall and subsequently knocked unconscious while the object he was carrying; a sack, was tossed aside under a shelf next to the door. The second figure was that of a knight of Bretonnia if the fancy gold colored armor and jewel encrusted longsword was anything to go by but one with a well-trained eye could easily tell that both were more for decoration and ceremony then the battlefield. He was a young man maybe 17 or 18 with short blond hair and light green eyes with a face that obviously has almost never seen any real combat but did show a hint of cruelty and malice if only for a second. He was flanked by two large knights one carrying a large two-handed sword with a burn mark on his face while the other had a large double-bladed axe and looked to be slightly inebriated but still deadly.

"You pathetic worms how dare you come to speak to us men of honor." He then turned and walked towards the leader's table ignoring all but the Emperor, Reiksmarshal and Talen. "Your majesty please tell me you have not stooped so low as to working with these pathetic scum of society mercenaries."

"I know not what you have been told Sir Godfrey, but I can assure you that no deal has yet to be made." said the calm yet obviously unpleased Emperor to the now named smirking Godfrey.

"Ha I knew it. I knew it when I was told that you had somehow let yourself be swindled into doing business with these "Blood Wolves" I told them that while we men can tolerate the presence of High Elves and Dwarfs the ideas of working with hired swords would be unthinkable. Why it would be like one trying to lose an oh so vital battle."

 _"Will this guy ever shut it?"_ was the thought of the captain as he and his two officers were trying to help Wolfgang " _Honestly Talen warned me that some of the knights here were not fond of non-Bretonnians, but who knew this boy is on of "those" Bretonnians."._

"Those" Bretonnians was a term recently coined to describe Bretonnians who held extreme views that the Old World was meant to be ruled be men of honor and property and that everyone else must either submit or be put to the sword. These views however have only ever been able to flourish among the lower and younger nobles and even then it barely holds any water due to the by proxy alliance between The Empire, Elves and Dwarfs along with the present issue of marauding Beastmen, Greenskins, and Undead hordes directing a need for support to call upon should the need be great enough while also making an all-out war of "Submit or die" being not possible without all of Bretonnian nobility and royalty being behind the idea which was likely never to happen.

"Is that so?" said Karl Franz though with a tone and look that subtly uttered disdain before turning to the two kings who also looked infuriated at the man's comment. The Elf King stone faced but slightly twitching his left eye while King Ungrim was visually gnashing his teeth trying to hold back from outright attacking the pretty boy knight, both turned to The Emperor before giving an all-knowing look and an approving nod before said heir of Sigmar.

"Captain von Manstein there will be no need for the gift just simply name your price and terms and I shall personally see that they are fulfilled." immediately the room went silent as Godfrey's jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?" but this was ignored as Wilhelm spoke.

"Well your grace while I am flattered at this I find this slightly unnecessary I shall accept this, though I do request that I still be allowed to present my gift. Regarding the contract the terms will be as follows, in terms of length it will be until either the siege is lifted, or the enemy is defeated. As for payment of the physical sort 5,000 in advance with an extra 10,000 after this affair is over along with 700 per day this siege lasts, however that daily payment can be exchanged for goods and or favors along with a total sum of only 25,000 upon completion of said contract."

"I must say I am not at all surprised by the price and it being set up as two payments but if anything, the second cheaper option is quite a surprise. Do your men not value coin or do you simply prefer a good fight that drives you to do what you must." Mused Finubar as he glared questioningly at the deal offered.

"In a way, your majesty that is correct but only by a little. My men value coin which is why to assure that our services will always be called upon a sense of honest pricing and ways to assure that we will stick to the letter of our agreements are heavily used.

"In other words, you put the value of making a profit in the long run rather than risk a short life by selling to the highest bidder."

"Correct, though it should be said that the life of a mercenary is bound to be short regardless of their loyalties. As for whether this is for the chance of a good fight the answer is while I do not mind a good brawl a major battle and bloody combat is not our full drive, no sires as I stated every man, dwarf and elf within our guild fights for what he or she feels is the right reason.

"Very well I see your points." Finished Emperor Franz as he was turning to the other rulers "Well Gentlemen do you have anything to add?"

The first to speak was Ungrim as he poured another ale into a pair of tankards before offering one to Wilhelm.

"I have no issues with the manling for I can see he has more decency then Golfag ever did that is for sure. As for price... coin is no concern as I feel either deal would do fine given the consideration."

"As much as it pains me to say it the dwarf is correct. We need what assistance we can get, and I too feel that the captain can be trusted for the time being and is worth any price at the current moment." said the Phoenix King with his serious yet somehow still emotionless tone.

"Well then it seems there is no debate. Captain von Manstein in exchange for your services for the remainder of siege we are willing to pay 15,000 in advance before the day is out with another 35,000 afterwards. Regarding daily pay that is something I would like to discuss later and as an extra term you shall be granted partial independence and allowed a say in the organization of our defenses."

"I see no problem with either though I must say I was not expecting such a price being more than my original offer, but I am honored that you see me as being worth the coin."

"Excellent I shall have some documents written up for you to look over this evening till then you have our word."

Godfrey who up until now had been silent now began to start making it very clear of where he stood on the situation as if he had not already made it clear.

"YOUR MAJESTIES THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" then turning the captain he continued to break eardrums "YOU! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS!? LEAVE NOW AND I MIGHT NOT RETALIATE AGAINST YOU!"

Wilhelm simply looked at this boy as he slightly grimaced at the sound that seemed to come at an unnatural level before he spoke.

"First, could you stop the shouting, I swear you're loud enough to wake the dead. Secondly while I can think of several reasons to defend my home the one thing I cannot find an answer to is the question of who are you?" this then prompted the knight with the axe to step forward.

"You should be kneeling to this man for he is one of The Lady's chosen. For he is Sir Godfrey Bastide next heir of House Bastide, born amongst the salt and smoke in the flames of battle."

"Born amongst salt and smoke... is he a ham?"

The room instantly got silent to where a pin drop could be heard by everyone even if a man had lost both his ears in combat. Nobody said anything as many never would have thought that a lowly mercenary would ever have the gall to insult a Bretonnian knight directly to his face. Speaking of faces the one Godfrey now wore was turning red and contorting out of anger while he struggled to get his words out. This did not however phase the captain as he continued his assault by insult.

"It seems your grunting and squealing only answers my question. Now look here your noble ham-ship what is done is done and the word of a King or an Emperor is final second only to the gods, so unless you can somehow convince higher powers to tell them not to higher me I would advise shutting up or at least lowering to sound of your voice before you wake the dead in Sylvania with your shouting."

"YOU BASTARD! I"LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO INSULT THE BASTIDE HEIR. _CHIEN, MONTAGNE_ DEAL WITH THE DWARF AND PREIST WHILE I FEED THIS SHIT TRUE BRETONNIAN STEEL!"

Instantly Sir Godfrey drew his sword while the two knights followed suite while Reiksmarshal Helborg tried to stop this.

"Sir Godfrey stand down this is not the time to..." but before he could finish something nobody expected happened.

Godfrey had charged ahead and was about to run through Wilhelm's arm but at just the last moment the young captain stepped to the side while taking his coat with a spin that resulted in it wrapping around the cocky knight's head blinding him. Blinded by both rage and coat plus the fact it was a short distance lead to a complete and utter failure in footing and a quick and painful case of head in to the wall disease with a resounding thud. Upset by this the axe armed knight moved to strike the back of the captain but found his axe blocked by a pair of hand axes curtesy of Rungi while Felix thrust his hammer into his side knocking him back into a chair breaking it, the remaining guard in the same spot unmoving while simple rolling his eyes at the sight. A hush fell over the room at this, a high-born knight of from Bretonnia one of the best from the realms of men and one of his bodyguards were beaten by a hammer wielding priest, a dwarf with a death wish and a mercenary armed with only an article of clothing in less than 45 seconds. This silence was soon replaced by the shouts of an angry knight.

"YOU LOW BORN FILTH! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY SAVAGE HANDS UPON ME. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

Eyes know laid on Wilhelm who was picking up his coat that Godfrey had thrown off during his recent tantrum.

"What do I have to say you ask? That is an interesting question, but to answer it I would have to say a lot in all honesty. I believe you are mistaken in your accusation of me laying my "Filthy Savage Hands" on you being that my hands never even came close to touching you… not that I would ever wish to lay a finger on someone so vile in character lest I risk catching something just as vile."

"YOU SCOUNDRAL! NOT ONLY DO YOU DARE LIE, BUT YOU INSULT ME FURTHER AS WELL!?"

"I do not lie. I simply state my perception of the event that happened however if you wish to challenge my claim then allow me to bring forth some witnesses to settle the matter." Turning to the three monarchs he bent a knee as he spoke directly to them "Your majesties I come asking you for a favor if you are willing to hear me out."

"What is it you request, and we shall try to see if we can assist you." Said the Emperor though he had a good idea to what was about to be asked.

"I ask you three for word from you is absolute and final to answer a simple question. Did any of you three see me lay a hand upon this "Boy Knight" or even an attempt to strike him without reason?"

The room became silent yet again as everyone watched and listened to hear what Emperor Franz would say. After about 10 minutes of silence he turned to his elf and dwarf counterparts who simple nodded signaling him to choose what he felt would work as he then gave his verdict.

"Captain I never saw your hands touch Sir Godfrey without a reason other than self-defense."

Mixed reactions filled the room as most of the men along with the Elves and dwarfs were wanting to see the Bretonnian's superiority be knocked down a bit while those of a higher status were shocked to see The Emperor side with a common mercenary regardless of whether his actions were justified. Smirking at this Wilhelm turned to see the Bastide heir as he was just allowing what was just said to sink in.

"WHAT!? Emperor Franz surly this peasant has you…" but he was cut off from a stern glare from The Emperor as Wilhelm began speaking.

"Do not take it too personally Bastide it is just business after all." Taking sip from a flagon he kept on his hip before continuing "I must say Godfrey if you plan to challenge a man whose word is pretty much divine law then you are either very brave or very foolish. I admit it is hard to tell coming from a boy like you, but either way it seems we will have to cooperate with each other for the time being so let us put this childish spat behind us and shake hands." He extended his hand towards the young knight.

"Do you honestly believe I would ever shake hands with scum like you?" he said but before the captain could retort Talen smacked him across the face.

"Enough Godfrey you will accept the man's hand before this issue escalades further"

"You bastard, I'm telling mother…"

Another smack.

"Go right ahead, but first you will shake the man's hand and put this to rest."

"But…"

Three smacks in a row each punctuated by the following in a deadly serious tone

"Shake. His. Hand."

With a groan of pain and submission Godfrey gripped the mercenary's hand before giving a smirk.

" _I'll show this ruffian who runs the world and then show him his place in it just six feet below."_

Tightening his grip on the man's hand Godfrey intended to intimidate him but instead of being intimidated the young captain continued to smile and squeezed the knight's hand causing his face to contort to one of pain while adding in his own comments only more vocal.

"I must say Godfrey that is quite a grip you have there. I never was fond of weak handshakes when making an agreement"

Almost as soon as Wilhelm had finished speaking Godfrey had let go of the man's hand while cradling his own before turning to Talen giving him a death look but it was weak due to the pain then turning to the exit as he and the axe wielding guard left but the burned guard turned to Talen as he reached the door and spoke in a tone that showed neither support nor disapproval of what just happened.

"Godfrey will make sure to remember this "Black Sheep" especially with you doing it publicly."

"I know _Chien,_ but should he forget please feel free to remind him."

"As you wish my lord." After giving a slight head bow to the fellow Bretonnian the now named _Chein_ looked to Wilhelm "Captain von Manstein, I would advise caution in the future when dealing with Godfrey as the Bastide family in general say for Talen here are not known for forgiving and forgetting when wronged." As he turned to leave he was stopped by the captain who felt a need to ask a question that he had been wanting to ask for some time.

"Sir knight, perhaps you could enlighten us to why you never attacked when ordered by your young master?"

"First I'm no fucking knight and second I don't have to give a fucking reason as to why." Turning to leave again he stopped to speak again with his back turned "But if you must know the answer to your second question is that I didn't feel like going up against the man many in Bretonnia consider the "Enemy to all chivalry" while his bounty is still too low for my interest, though after this I have a feeling said bounty will be near equal to the one placed upon Voland's head."

The captain became silent as hushed whispers could be heard from many of the rooms occupants over this new piece of information. Regaining his composer Wilhelm smirked and gave a hearty laugh much to everyone's surprise "Ha-ha, have my actions today truly warranted such an increase in coin offered to the one who brings my head? I must say that if that is so then the one who has the honor of bringing my head will surely never know what it means to starve then." Looking towards the knight he spoke once more to the retreating figure "I hope that the next time we meet that it will be on better terms, but if not then I will be curious to see what stance you take then."

 _Chein_ didn't even stop to answer he simple continued on his way before closing the door with enough force to rattle the shelves just enough to where they came loose and were sent crashing onto the sack below. Feeling it was time to speak an officer who was amongst the group with the newspaper broke his silence and stepped forward.

"I must say in all of my life I never would have expected one to have a bounty that could match if not surpass one of the best knights for hire in all of the Old World, but I suppose there is a first for everything wouldn't you say oh "Hero of Ubersreik"." As he finished this he threw down the newspaper from earlier to reveal the frontpage heading in big bolds letters.

 **REIKLAND'S RED SON'S OF ULRIC SAVE UBERSREIK FROM SECOND SKAVEN SIEGE**

Just below this was an illustration depicting several of the mentioned Skaven in the process of either running away or being cut down by several figures of men armed with all manners of weapons while in the center of the group standing triumphantly over three Stormvermin corpses sword in one hand and wolf's head banner in the other was a far overly dramatized image of Wilhelm.

Instantly people began to mutter while the three royals looked on at the scene until the resident Rieksmarshal said his thoughts catching the attention of the three.

"So, this is the one that has been raising such a fuss."

"You know of this man Kurt?" asked Emperor Franz looking at his trusted officer with confusion.

"Not personally like others, never even met the man until today. I have heard of him as he is quite popular among those who live or travel near the _Stellvertretender Bezirk_ where his guild's hall borders. But even with a questionable location many of the locals and some of the lower merchant nobles who live there speak highly of him and his men to the point where some of the stories have reached just short of being in the "outlandish" category, yet enough people are able to confirm their truth."

"What kind of stories have you heard?" asked Finubar as he was curious to the man that he and his fellow royals just hired.

"I'm afraid to say I know very little as they always seem to have a minor difference in detail but again the similarities outweigh the differences. I can say one thing though this man has quite the reputation for hunting down chaos cults within The Empire along with his "unusual" tactics have gained much admiration from the masses in various towns and villages throughout Reikland."

Hearing this the group returned their focus to the captain who was reading from the paper aloud.

"At approximately two hours' past noontime on the 24th of Sommerzeit the heraldry of Ubersreik was raised once again after three months of bloody and bitter fighting around, in and beneath the town. With many of the Skaven dead or scattered as the town grieved its fallen heroes the people soon found themselves celebrating to their new saviors, the mercenary soldiers of The Blood Wolves Mercenary Company's very own Reikland Division of the Altdorf branch under command of Captain Wilhelm von Manstein. Upon hearing of the town's distress, he and a force of only 600 strong over a course of 4 days hard marching from Altdorf found themselves on the outskirts of the town where they engaged the Skaven rearguard and heavy weapons stockpile. Within two hours the force had fought their way through a force of around 15000 clan and slave rats before reaching the remainder of the garrison which had been holed up in the Magnus Tower since the siege began two months prior..."

Wilhelm's voice trailed off as he continued to read in silence at the overly editorialized story before looking back to the unnamed captain.

"I was truly hoping to avoid speaking about these things, but it seems that I simply cannot get away from the endless number of people who wish to pester me for a tale or two of my mercenary career especially with over blown accounts from the papers being read by so many dreamers."

"I am captain Hans Klemm and do not be concerned I was there at the siege, so I am aware of how it truly happened, but enough on the past perhaps you could explain why one of my officers is somehow still alive?" Hans said this while pointing to a just getting up Wolfe who instantly noticed his former superior officer.

"Captain" he said with a salute as Hans continued.

"Wolfgang while I'm glad to see you alive and well you up until now have been recorded as dead yet here you are still breathing. Under normal circumstances I would have clapped you in irons for abandoning your post, but seeing as you are a friend, and this is your first offence I shall over look this providing you can justify your actions."

Wolfe tried to speak but was failing to come up with a reasonable sounding answer. It was not unknown that he was only a volunteer militia member and only volunteered to act as extra security for the visit for the bonus pay that came with it. When the Wyvern fell he ran half out of fear half out of concern for reasons only Wilhelm was aware of who after seeing the poor boy's struggle he spoke up.

"Captain I can assure the boy was merely following his duty to The Empire and its people with his actions. Had he not run the people of the city might not have been made aware of the impending threat of invasion and the resulting flood of panic might have impeded reinforcements from reaching "your" gatehouse in time to save your position. I would also like to bring up the matter that Wolfgang was making his way back to inform you of his whereabouts when he and a small group of refugees were attacked by a wyvern getting knocked out in the process of saving a young female child. So, I say again captain while one can never say it was right of him to run off without your knowledge one can truly say that his actions are justified wouldn't you agree?"

Hans thought for second looking between the two men as a grin grew as if to say, "well played" adorned his face followed he by a nod.

"I thought so, but seeing as how this could result in some backlash should you simply forgive Wolfe I would like to discuss the possibility of a compromise later. Until then I would like to keep Wolfgang under my banner as to prevent any issues with your men may have with him for earlier."

"I can agree with those terms captain." He extended his hand towards the man.

"Excellent." He received said hand in his own.

As the two men shook hands the gruff and slightly annoyed (at least by the standards of man) voice of Ungrim Ironfist.

"Enough talk of the past manling you said you had something for us?"

"You are correct, allow me to send for it. Wolfe bring over that sack you were carrying." Doing as he was told the boy hoisted the sack over his shoulders as he brought it to the captain who then began to untie it before looking to the room in a dramatic fashion.

"Gentlemen, Dwarfs and Elves may I present to you our enemy"

In a quick motion Wilhelm pulled out of the sack a battered and bruised enemy soldier. He was maybe somewhere in his twenties with blonde hair now bloodied possible from battle while his face was home to a large black and blue lump along his left check and upon his head was a comically oversized bump with a second slightly smaller one on top of it probably from when the shelf fell earlier. Based off his armor and cape one would find it safe to assume that this man was most likely an important figure in the invading army and was currently thrashing about while trying to shout something in some unknown language but was muffled due to the cloth gag and bindings placed on him.

"Do you have any idea what he is saying or even what he is speaking?" asked a random soldier.

"I honestly cannot say anything other than it sounds like a bastardized form of the language spoken in The Border Principalities and that it is not grateful whatever he is trying to say. Now that I think of maybe not being able to understand him right now is a good thing."

"Hateful or not he is an enemy and that means he knows things." Came the serious voice from King Finubar as he stepped forward to look at the prisoner. "Tell me captain how long have you been holding him and has he been "damaged" at all particularly that of the mind?"

"Since about the end of the fighting near the gate about a little over two hours ago and other then the bruises he got while trying to bind him in the sack as for the mind I am unsure, but it more than likely should still be intact."

Turning to another one of his mages the High Elf king said something in his native tongue, nodding the mage stepped forward facing the man before saying a small incantation. To the normal eyes nothing was happening other than an elf mage speaking then it is possible they know nothing of magic as those who are in tune with the winds would notice the magic glowing around said mage's staff and right hand as placed his index and middle finger to the man's forehead as he tapped his staff. The entire room was soon enveloped in a flash of light that died down almost as fast as it appeared as this happened Wilhelm spoke.

"Alright could somebody explain what in the name of the gods just happened?"

"I had one of my mages through the Winds of Magic manipulate the man's mind to ease communication while at the same time making it possible for us to understand him."

Stepping forward the phoenix king removed the gag from the man's mouth.

"You barbaric savages how dare you bind and gag me." These were the first words to leave the man's mouth in near perfect Reikspiel shocking most of the room's occupants.

"Well…this was not what I was expecting." Was the comment of the resident Reiksmarshal who turned to Karl Franz "Do you think he can understand us?"

"I'm…" but before he could respond the prisoners began shouting.

"Of course, I can understand you fucking shits which brings me to my second question. How is it I was unable to understand you whore cunts before but now I somehow find myself able to?" this instantly got himself a punch to the gut curtesy of the captain.

"Mind your tongue lest you risk losing it. Show some respect for not only are you in the presence of two of the most powerful men from one of the many realms of men but also the second most important figure from the realms of the Dwarf lands and first from that of the High Elves."

"I could give a rat's ass about them it won't matter when they must either succumb to The Empire's will or find themselves spayed and beheaded before being mounted upon a spike if they are foolish to resist. Then again it is not like your savage lot could put up a resistance that would halt our might just because you have a city of stone and strange magic that does not mean that you will last forever, in fact you should be thanking us civilized men for saving you from yourselves an-" but he never got to finish as he soon found himself knocked onto the floor as Wilhelm grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Civilized you say, HA! I find that hard to believe but perhaps you could explain what you mean by civilized. Tell me is it civilized to fly upon a wyvern over a city while randomly roasting and eating the panicked populace alive? Tell me is it civilized to kill a little girl after she just had to watch her own mother die right in front of her? Tell me is it civilized to rape, kill and kidnap women and children from their homes before burning and looting them. Tell me you son of a bitch tell me…IS ANY OF THIS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL CIVILIZED!?"

"I-I-I… I will not have mine or my men's honor be questioned by savages who would do far worse to themselves. If what happens to you is viewed as uncivilized at least it was caused by someone else, then some of their own for you would do far worse to yourselves."

Wilhelm had lost it after this and had started to reach for his dagger on his belt but found a strong arm restraining him. Turning to the source of this he saw the concerned yet caring face of Felix.

"Captain." He said with a voice half full of order the other half full of concern for his childhood friend. "Please don't do anything brash. I understand what he says and what has happened is beyond redemption in fact I to would rather end his life purely on the principle of no quarter. But please try to understand that he is an important source of information we need to find out who it is we are fighting. Also, your arm is still freshy bound and your emotions are starting to effect "that" wound from "that" battle."

This last part was said in a low enough voice that most did not hear it while the way the priest put emphasis on the word "that" caused Wilhelm to instantly calm down as his arm was released. The captain reached for the left side of his coat that for a fraction of a second revealed some hidden bandages wrapped around his upper chest but luckily nobody important noticed this. Slowly he returned his blade to his sheath but not before throwing the prisoner back into a chair knocking it and him over before saying something along the lines of "too important to kill and needing a drink" the latter being answered by The Slayer King sliding a pint of brew down for the mercenary. Under normal circumstances he would be getting a serious reprimand for stepping out of line and going as far as to attempt killing a captured enemy unjustly, but these were not normal circumstances and with the previously mentioned atrocities being done it was quite easy to ignore any emotionally charged actions taken. Overall nobody in the room had any objections to what the captain had done on the grounds of necessary evil.

Suddenly a sound like that of lightning was heard coming from the coat of Wilhelm. The source turned out to be a _Kugel_ which was showing the image of Eldril who he had sent to scout out the surrounding area earlier

"Eldril? What is wrong? Do you and Gulir have anything to report on the enemy's movements?"

"Aye we have something just look." As she redirected her _Kugel_ the image changed to show her and the dwarf riding on a double saddled horse while just behind them were somewhere around 30 men armed with spears on horseback were chasing them. The head one an older looking man with the most ornate armor was shouting something to his men.

" _After them before they reveal our position."_ Is what would have been heard but unfortunately other than those in the room nobody listening to this understood what was being said

"I'm no expert on tongues but I'm quite certain that whatever it is they are say they are not too happy about us wondering around them." Said Gulir as he raised his crossbow before firing a bolt into the mob killing a horse but only succeeding in slowing them rather than stopping them.

"Where are you guys at?"

"About 15 minutes hard ride from the north wall."

"Alright run straight for the Northern gatehouse and be ready to ride…"

"If you're planning to open the gates then you may as well forget about it." Was the response from the nameless prisoner who overheard the situation.

"And why is that?"

"Simple those horses are members of the Lord general's bodyguard which means the men are of a better quality and are being led by the Lord general himself. There is also the fact that if where the Lord general goes his army is normally right behind him which means you open that gate legions of the best troops in existence will pour through it within the hour."

"If they come let them we'll hold them from here to the end of time before they breach the gate."

"And how is that? Please unlike some rabble I've faced you have the weakness of caring for your people and soldiers and would never abandon them to an unsavory fate which is what will happen should you choose to either open or close the gates."

The captain remained quite as he thought of the words spoken. He was right on him never leaving a man behind nor was he wrong about putting people in danger. Right now, whatever information Eldril and Gulir had whether it was movements, numbers or positions was more valuable than gold and had to be collected, on the other hand if he opened the gate the city would be at peril of possibly allowing a force of the enemy to gain a foothold the defenders might not be able to hold under numbers beyond their capability of holding off. In the end, the only way Wilhelm's scouts were going to get in was if they didn't use the gate which chances of being able to do so were near improbable.

And doing the near improbable is something Wilhelm was used to. Smirking the captain looked to the image of Eldril.

"Eldril ride for the Northeastern gatehouse then ride alongside the wall towards the Northern gatehouse."

The she-elf was about to speak when the look on the captain's face caused hers to light up with recognition and a slight nod and smirk the image on the _Kugel_ faded away. Turning to the door preparing to leave the prisoner once again broke the silence.

"Do you really think you can save them by running alongside a wall? There is a thing mister captain that we civilized men call being caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Well mister prisoner… we so called savages out here have a little something we call "The Wingless Pegasus".

 **Outskirts North of Altdorf, 2525**

On the plains surrounding the Imperial capital two dust clouds could be seen moving towards the city at lightning speeds. Leading in the first of the clouds was a single horse carrying the figures of Eldril and Gulir ridding like hell to reach the wall. Following in the second much larger dust cloud was Lord general Varus and Sir Brutus with the combined bulk of their mounted bodyguard in pursuit of the two scouts.

"They're still following us." Was the shout from Gulir as he frantically tried to grab another bolt from his quiver while not falling out of his saddle in the reverse sitting position he was is. "How much further is the wall?"

"Were not too far now but the captain wants us to ride for the northern gatehouse, he has something planned so hang on."

"WAIT?! WHAAAAAT?" Gulir who was busy trying to process the information failed to brace himself as the she-elf pulled hard upon the reins causing her horse to almost skid to a halt before making a hard-left turn. This sudden movement caused said dwarf to almost fall from his saddle and would have had Eldril not grab the dwarf's beard saving him but unfortunately was now dragging him while causing him great deal of pain.

"NOT THE BEARD!" even with Eldril pulling it was for the most part in vain as due to the stout and well-built frame that many dwarfs have was making it difficult to do quickly while making matters worse was the issue of the hard turn mixed with trying to lift a dwarf had resulted in the distance between the two groups reducing drastically.

Noticing the ground gained by this Varus and Brutus began closing the distance with their bodyguard detail at full gallop before eventually ordering six men to brake off took up positions around the two scouts. Like a pack of wolves, they took up positions that would surround their prey cutting off all routes of escape before one or more would go in for the kill, said positions included one man in front while another two flanked the prey before the final three took up a reverse "V" formation in the rear. In the rear formation, the lead soldier was smirking as he readied his spear raised it just above his head aimed downward at the she-elf's back prepared to strike, but he never got the chance as a surge of pain swept through his body before falling dead from his horse curtesy of a crossbow bolt to the eye.

Overlooking this both Varus and Brutus were surprised to see as the riders they had sent ahead be cut to ribbons by a volley of crossbow bolts coming from the wall. Up on said wall they could see from behind the crenellations as the figures of men and dwarfs armed with crossbows the latter having to shoot up and over due to the height disadvantage firing down upon the area. It did not take long before the wall's defenders decided to change targets and began to direct their fire at the mass of horses.

"Protect the lord" was the shout of Brutus as he tried to maintain some control "Quickly pull back and form a _Testudo Volat_ around Lord Varus."

No sooner had this been said that the riders had managed to form around the two officers raising what could only be described as a shield wall on horseback outwardly facing the wall. In the center of this Varus looked around as he watched his bodyguard willingly put themselves between their lord and the enemy's fire prepared to die if necessary to ensure his protection…fortunately the imminent barrage never truly came. Most of the bolts fired they would either overshoot or fall short of the formation while those that did hit their mark did little to no real damage.

 _"Strange? Before their aim was beyond excellent with sole targets, but now they can hardly hit a larger target?"_ Varus questioned internal as his gaze to the scouts ahead. _"It is almost as if…"_ suddenly his eyes went wide as he realized what was happening but by now it was too late.

From his position on the wall and with the help of a spy glass Wilhelm watched and grinned as the enemy horsemen were trying to reorganize giving Eldril and Gulir time and distance to enact his plan. Beside him stood Felix and Talan both of whom were silent until the former spoke.

"Captain Von Mannstein, I apologize for what my cousin said, and I am aware of what the prisoner said but do you not think this plan a little too bold? If it is time you need I can have some of my own Pegasus knights..." but found himself interrupted by the captain addressing him.

"It is quite alright Sir Talen, in my experiences I've learned that words shouted by a grown man should be treated as those shouted as those of a young child therefore I see no need to make a point to anyone. As to the boldness I can assure you that what you call bold and making a point is simply another day on the job for me and my wolves after all Rusil assured the machine was soundly built and will work." turning back to the horsemen he addressed the priest "Felix any word from the crane crew?"

"They say that they're ready captain and will cast as soon as they ride by also Emperor Franz, King Ungrim, King Finubar and the prisoner are watching from the gatehouse and wish to speak with you after this has been dealt with." he said as they walked over to the machine.

It was about the size of a small trebuchet with an extra length of wood added to the end with the weapon's counter weight while a length of rope ran the distance of it. On one end the rope was looped into a lasso while the other end had a large weight hanging over the inner wall being held up by a second rope that was hooked to a nearby tower. The purpose of such a device was to act like a giant fishing pole to catch the running scouts and lift them over the wall... in theory, while the captain was confident that the crane would work being partially built by a dwarf the issue of whether it would work in getting Eldril and Gulir attached on the first pass considering it was the only chance they had.

With a single nod and an unseen crossing of one's fingers Felix understood and gave the signal to set the plan in motion as the two clouds began to pass Dimitri cast the lassoed end of the rope over the wall. Time seemed to slow down as the lasso flew towards Eldril and Gulir's horse behind them their pursuers were closing in far too close to where the lasso would not reach them in time. Just as it seemed this plan was going to fail a single black cat appeared seemingly out of nowhere and jumped on one of the lead horses causing it to rear itself out of fear. The ensuing chaos was more than enough for Eldril to notice the incoming lasso and more than enough for her to catch it before looping and securing her end around the center pommels of the saddles between her and the dwarf before giving a quick tug on the rope signaling that they were hooked. Back up on the wall the crew manning the crane noticed he rope grow tense signaling them that it was time to enter step two of the rescue. Rungni using one of his axes cut away at the rope holding the weight over the wall free. As it fell to the ground below the horse Eldril and Gulir were on was lifted with great force as all three bodies were pulled into the air much to the shock of their pursuers. In the resulting shock many of the guards were knocked down trying to avoid being hit by the free flying horse. This soon resulted I a constant jousting match as the horsemen would charge to try and grab at the scouts only to be forced to circle around to avoid injury or death for a time before with one hard pull on the rope from the crew successfully managed to pull the horse and both riders over the wall followed by thunderous cheers from the crane crew.

Turning his head to look upon the group Wilhelm had somehow managed to notice one of the enemy horsemen and in a way lock eyes with him. Soon both the captain and the man were heading in the direction of the northern gatehouse both gaining the attention of those around them while the former was repeating the same questions over and overs within his mind.

 _'Who was this man? Who are these people? How are we going to beat them?'_

As the captain and his party reached the gatehouse he could see the group containing The Emperor, both Kings along with their bodyguards and the prisoner standing and observing the situation with a mixture of different reactions on their faces ranging what looked to be shocked to unreadable. Noticing that he had arrived first Wilhelm decided to address the group of royals and one prisoner with his ever wolf like smile and informal charm.

"Your majesties I hope you enjoyed today's entertainment?"

"If one can call fishing for horses I a life or death struggle for survival entertaining then I am curious by what you would call attending dramas or festivals." came the slightly amused voice of the Elven king.

"Boring to the former, entertaining to the latter but only if there is good ale and women involved." noticing the prisoner the captain addressed him "Well now _Kleines Dummchen_ it seems that your elites were not as elite as you claimed them to be. Now unless you have something else that is considered elite I would advise you to shut you mouth and start cooperating before my patience be lost again."

The prisoner said nothing as he simply stared at the man with a look that said what he wanted to say while in his mind he was questioning the man's sanity. This train of thought was soon interrupted by the rumble and whine of horses as the group on the walls allowed their attention to be drawn to the remaining horsemen that were chasing Eldril and Gulir earlier. Leading this group of new comers was the same man that Wilhelm had locked eyes with and know he was able to get a good look at him, he looked to be an older gentleman somewhere in his early sixties with a short gray beard and a thinning hairline shrouded in a purple cape embroidered with golden patterns and white fur trimming for detail. While nobody knew who these people were, they could all agree that this man based off his attire alone was in charge. The tension was thick enough that one could cut it with a knife as observers on the wall and in the group below held their breath as the man and three others rode forward just within shouting distance of the wall ash he began to do just that.

" _I am Lord Publius Quinctilius Varus, Legatus Augusti pro praetore of this expedition and I am here to speak on behalf of his Imperial Majesty Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. I come bearing a message to your leaders and I request that they heed it lest ignoring it be viewed as an act of war."_

As the envoy/commander had finished his demands Wilhelm noticed the smug look on the prisoner's face catching that had gone for the most part unnoticed by those present say for himself and the Elves present. But neither side would get a chance to delve further into this as The Emperor stepped forward to the ramparts as he began to speak.

"Sir Varus, I am Emperor Karl Franz I, Emperor of these lands as wells as the leader of this city. If it a message you bear then speak it quick and plainly so that I may give my response, but take note that you have attacked the people and lands I have sworn to protect and that is no something I will so easily forgive."

Unfortunately for Emperor Franz his message was not received well.

" _WHAT? What are you saying speak Saderan you barbarian!"_

"Your majesty I don't think he understands Reikspiel? Strange considering we seem to be able to understand him and the prisoner understood Wilhelm here pretty well back at the inn." Said a random captain as he spoke to The Emperor

"If that is the case then we shall have to use the prisoner to translate what we wish to say."

"Absolutely not!" was the response from the prisoner "If you think I would forsake my loyalty by helping you then you are surly mistaken."

"If that is how you wish it then that simple leaves a question of asking what use you are other than "dead" weight?"

The prisoner remained silent as he contemplated the meaning of the man's words while rethinking his options before sighing.

"What is it you wish for me to say?"

Back down below the wall Varus was staring at the top of the gates he could see movement but still no sound he could understand. Brutus being the loyal bodyguard he was stayed close to his lord but never let his focus falter away from the possibility of a trap. He was against coming so close to the enemy for fear of possibly drawing fire from the walls or the chance of the enemy riding forward to kill them before the army was coordinated such a blow would delay the expedition by a day or two to allow for the proper ceremonies to be performed giving the enemy time to either retreat and regroup or allow for a force to reinforce them making them much more fortified.

"Lord general I don't like this. I see no reason as to why we should offer terms when it is obvious they won't surrender. If we move in now with our orc and goblin _Auxilia_ to scale the wall while the siege engines support, we would have the walls take within the hour the if we send in our legions afterwards the city would be ours within the day."

"I Understand that sir Brutus, but there are laws that must be upheld."

"Were the laws upheld when your nephew burned down a village or what about when you ordered him to test the city's defenses?"

"It was the law that justifies the burning of those who stood against us before in the woods as for my nephew's assault while ordered probably unjustly can easily be twisted into a misinterpretation of orders."

"But if he survives then…"

""IF" he is somehow still alive then he will either die when I refuse his ransom or in some last desperate act by a savage foe during the city's sacking." Varus said this last part in low tone only he and Brutus could hear with a look that showed what he truly meant as he continued "Of course this is assuming Caesar survived his futile assaults but without the support of a legion at it's back _Auxilia_ alone rarely ever succeed in breaching stone walls. No Brutus I am nine-tenths certain my foolish nephew is as good as dead."

"How much would you be willing to bet on that?"

"Brutus, I would willingly bet the position of governorship of this city to the man who could prove that fool is still alive."

"In that case sir you may want to look up."

As Varus did this he looked to see up on the wall a familiar looking figure being held at sword point. Said figure turned out to be Caesar himself in the company of Emperor Karl Franz and Captain von Manstein while kings Finubar and Ironfist were standing near one of the towers but out of sight. The captain being the one holding him at sword point while Caesar was currently attempting to gain the attention to his uncle.

"Uncle is that you? Can you hear me? It's me Caesar your nephew I'm still alive."

" _Nephew, I must say to see you alive is a surprise to say the least considering that I had heard you had fallen at the other gatehouse you decided to attack."_

"Yes, Well I'm sure that that was due to the chaos of battle and the route that followed my unhorsing caused my bodyguards to lose track of me after all. But I can assure you I am unharmed also I have been requested to act as translator on behalf of... I'm sorry but who am I speaking on behalf of?"

"Emperor Karl Franz I of The Empire of Mankind." Was said man's response as he eyed Caesar.

"Ah yes… On behalf of his majesty Emperor Karl Franz I of The Empire of Mankind."

" _Emperor Karl Franz I? Empire of Mankind? Never mind, tell me Caesar how are you able to understand them when I have no clear idea of what they are saying?"_

"They refuse to tell me much only that they used some form of magic that allows them to understand us but only I seem to be able to understand them. Anyhow as to what his majesty said he said he wishes to hear what message you bring but also that he is unhappy about the unwarranted attack on his people."

" _I see, Your Majesty Karl Franz I, it is our Imperial majesty's request that you willingly submit your lands to The Empire. In return for such cooperation your position as "Emperor" would remain yours and should you prove to be a worthy ally will be granted ruler of these lands in return you would become one of our vassal states._

"You come to demand our surrender when it is you who have already slaughtered many of my own both soldier and civilian alike."

"… He says."

" _Those attacks I can assure were justified when they ambushed my troops in the woods and by the laws of Gods and civilized men we were within our rights to launch retaliation for such an offense when we first came to offer terms. As for the loss of life of civilians I am afraid that my nephew is the one you should blame for assaulting your city when I gave no order for such thing to be done."_

This earned said nephew several glares from the captain and Caesar while Emperor Franz spoke with the Elf and dwarf king.

" _Well what is your response? Do you submit to the terms or not?"_

"Yes, we have our response and it is this if you think we are going to willingly drop to our knees and surrender then you are mistaken. We will defend our homes to the last soldier has shed their blood for her and then some. No Sir we do not submit, and you take that back to your rulers and tell them that we Reiklanders and our allies will not falter."

"…he says."

" _Surely you could reconsider. How about in addition to the previously mention terms, you may execute my nephew his life as compensation while ridding me of a commander who cuts down one of his own men and disobeys my orders. I will even pardon those involved in my report to be sent back to the capital and his majesty's court."_

Silence…

"WHAT!?"

"UNCLE HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING? I AM YOUR ONLY NEPHEW, YOUR OWN BLOOD AND ONLY HEIR TO THE FAMILY!"

" _TITTUS!"_ this one name instantly shut Caesar up while most of those didn't know the reason he knew clearly that if his uncle was referring to him by his first name he should pay attention to what he was about to say next.

" _You have been nothing but a disgrace to the family ever since my sister and that merchant noble she called a husband came to mother and father announced that you were the result of their union. I admit I was willing to overlook the issue of wedlock, but as time went on I saw that you had no hope of achieving anything that would warrant any true merit other than being a spoiled child who spent his days with frivolous endeavors rather then focusing on the family's legacy. Also fear not about an heir I have already named a successor in Brutus right here, while he may not be of blood he has proven to be closer to family and if not better than you ever would have been. No, my dear "nephew" you were never my family from the day you stopped acting like a member so do this simple task and atone through sacrifice like a lamb."_

This one sentence was all it took before Wilhelm began to slowly position his blade against Caesar's throat to slit it as he panicked.

"Please wait understand my uncle ordered me to attack the city. I was only following orders."

"Like I care. You slaughtered women and children of you own choice, you have shown no care for your own men and human life in general. If anything, you have only proven to be more of an enemy to humanity then any of the monstrous beasts I have faced in the last few years so who gives a damn if you were ordered? YOU STILL CHOSE TO KILL THE INNOCENT!"

"Wait, please, I beg of you…"

Tired of his cries for mercy the captain threw Caesar to his knees while he readied his blade to swing it down toward his neck to severe his head before tossing his corpse over the wall piece by piece before any of those on the wall could stop him, but this execution never came to be. Just as Wilhelm's blade was about to cut through his exposed neck Caesar felt the flat side of the sword slam into the back of his head knocking him to the ground. He was sore but alive, as he tried to pick himself up the captain offered his arm in assistance his face still unchanging as he spoke directly to him.

"You have been judged and have been found not guilty, but know this: when a soldier obeys orders with a mindless fervor they lose whatever shred of humanity left within them until nothing is left."

"T-thank you… captain."

Back on the ground Varus was waiting while dictating his report to Brutus.

"…upon my addition of the terms for execution one Titus Flavinius Caesar said commander was taken from the wall possible to have hi sentence carried out before agreeing to terms. Did you get all that Brutus?"

"Yes, my lord, but if you would allow me to inquire as to why you picked me to be you heir. I am honored but I find it odd considering that I have only served you for only five years."

"Yes, and in those five years you have proven to be loyal, truthful and many other qualities that my family likes in their lines. I was blessed with maybe five children in my youth and with now in my years death has taken all but my youngest daughter who while only 21 deserves to have a husband that will take care of her, if I could have any man be that man you would be the one I want to take her hand and given time make this old warhorse a proud grandfather."

"It will be done my lord and thank you."

"Your welcome… son." He gave his first honest grin he had all day to his future son-in-law.

Suddenly a large source of light shone from the wall as several streams of light flew in the direction of the group enveloping them, yet they were unharmed. When it cleared the figures of Karl Franz, Caesar/Titus this time not being held at sword point and Wilhelm.

"Lord Varus, first I wish to properly introduce myself for I am Emperor Karl Franz I ruler of these lands which you had invaded. Secondly, as to how we are finally able to understand you is that upon the request of one of our allies had the same spell that allowed us to speak with your nephew earlier to speak with you properly for what I have to say on behalf of myself and my allies I felt should come straight from the source."

"I see, and I thank you for your consideration. If you wish to speak of terms, then note that what I have already stated is as far as I can currently give apart from my nephew's head." He seemed to glare at his still breathing nephew while almost vomiting the word "Any other requests terms can only be taken after conditions revolving around surrender."

"Then it is a good thing were the ones asking you to surrender or alternatively you could just go home and never come back and we might forget the whole killing women and children, demanding our submission and trying to have us kill your nephew so you could avoid the shame of doing it yourself. No Lord Varus as I have said before we shall defend this city to the last." Cheers rose from the wall as the Emperor continued to look at the horsemen below

"I must implore you your majesty that to stand against us is hopeless. To stand against The Empire is to stand against the divine rule of his majesty Molt Sol Augustus and the will of the gods themselves. If we must we will break your walls, smash your towers, crush your resolve, salt your fields, and bleed your..."

It was about here wilhelm as he started loose focus of what the man was saying as he got lost in his thoughts.

' _Honestly when will this man ever just shut it? I will say this though he's stubborn and is really trying to get us to surrender, yet he shows no signs of rolling over either. If the man has a sizable army to back him then we will have more to fear then being talked to death, perhaps a serving of my charm would force him to tilt his hand early.'_

"Are you finished yet?" he said cutting off Varus from his speech.

"Excuse me but who are you to rudely interrupt me?"

All eyes were now on the captain waiting to hear how he would respond. Taking his cue Wilhelm hopped up on to the walls edge with his trademark smile.

"I am Captain Wilhelm von Manstein head of the Altdorf branch of the Blood Wolves Mercenary company... at your service. Or make that not at your services being that I am already under contract with his majesty nor would I ever consider serving a man such as yourself, but that is not important right now. I was asking if you were finished with your petty attempt at trying to take the city by talking us to death?"

"My petty words as you call them captain are worth more the gold as it would be a crime if we were to not see that proper diplomacy be undertaken."

"The only crimes I've witnessed today aside from unjust war and death is the cruel and unusual naming of people your empire does. I mean come now "Tit"-us is what you call your own nephew when your furious at him, really who names a male family member after a woman's body part. Then there is your middle name "Quinctilius" which I'm surprised isn't confused for "Cuntilius" instead. Though this in mind it does make me wonder if the same rule fits with women taking names like "Dickus" or "Cockus" which if that is the case then gods help the woman whose name is "Biggus Dickus"."

Instantly laughter filled the air as the voices of men and dwarfs were raised at the insults even the stoic elves were allowing minor smirks as the horsemen below had shocked and furious looks shouting several curses that were heard everywhere that it made some wonder if they ever kissed anybody with those mouths. Down below Varus was glaring daggers and gnashing his teeth but kept calm as he spoke to the Emperor.

"Your majesty it seems that your subordinate has a sharp tongue and a lack of manners. I ask you again though surrender or will it be war."

"With what if I may ask? Because it is clear to me there is no merit behind your poorly veiled threats to be taken with any amount of seriousness. If war is what you come for then what is it, you plan to take the city with? Orcs? Wyverns? This city has faced those in the past and held. We have faced the undead hordes and their demented vampire masters and held. We have faced the forces sent by their dark lords to extinguish the light of the world on almost a daily occurrence that would ordinarily have wiped the city off the map, yet we still hold. And this was with only the armies of The Empire defending it and while it was still fractured by a period of civil war. So again, with all that in mind tell me what is it you plan to declare war with?"

Varus was quite he stared at these men… these fools who mock The Empire's strength and most importantly him. Behind him his men were muttering amongst themselves topics varying in topic from whether these people could claim such things as truth to if a siege would be better over a quick assault on the walls. This type of thinking having such an effect was not a good effect on the moral of his men and had Varus been younger and more foolish he would be panicking right now, but this was not the case.

"With this… sound general advance."

Upon hearing this a random soldier with a war horn took said instrument of war and blew into it facing the forests. Three long blasts thundered through the air as everyman who heard them looked over the ramparts in the direction of the surrounding forests as another three blasts came from it. When this exchange had ended the trees began to shake all along the front sending up flocks of birds and clouds of dust into the sky as the source of said disturbance arrived. The first figures that could be made out was the crudely formed lines of Orcs and goblins Altdorf's defenders had been fighting most of the day while just above them scores upon scores of wyverns with riders were above flying up and down the length of the lines. This was nothing new as the defenders had mostly been facing these formations all day but what they saw next is what truly came as a shock, right behind the mobs totaling what looked to be in the thousands came organized formations of heavily armored men with large rectangular shields advancing with equally as heavily armored horsemen like those with Varus while a number rams, ladders, catapults, ballista and other sieging equipment were being brought along with them. As they advanced the soldier with the horn blew another three blasts two short one long upon which being received the entire ground force seemed to halt about 150 meters from the forest's edge while the wyvern squadrons either hovered or continued to fly parallel to the lines as if they were overlooking them preparing for an attack.

"As you can see to stand against the might of the one "True" Empire will only result in your destruction. And before you speak about numbers mean nothing tell answer me this what does a city defender have that a city attacker does not? The answer: a limited amount of supplies. Tell me even if you can hold in some quality of strength which is very unlikely how long will it be before your larders empty and your wells run dry leaving your women and children left without food, water and at the mercy of thousands of lonely men? Face the truth your majesty surrender is the only option that will get your most of your people out of this alive and unscathed. But it seems time is short, and my men are eager for battle so I'm afraid this is probably the last pleasant exchange we shall be having, but should you wish to change your mind then send a messenger bearing a white banner before the first rams breach your gates and I shall see that my previous terms are still enforced."

With this said Lord Varus and turned to leave but stopped before turning and speaking a second time.

"Captain. While much of what you say is hardly forgivable you strike me a man of reason correct?"

"I like to say that I am."

"Then you can tell that to die here is not worth the coin. If I were in a position like yours then I would advise leaving this place before it is too late, I will not pursue you but if you plan to stand against us then do not expect mercy."

"I admit your logic is sound and I would much prefer living a long life rather then death at the end of a blade, but rarely do men in my profession every get that I suppose. If comes to either happening here today vs somewhere else tomorrow is something I shouldn't have to concern for my end will come whether I want it to or not."

"If that is your choice… then so be it."

With that said he turned and went along his way. Watching the retreating forms of Varus and his bodyguard a voice spoke up.

"I take it they refused to surrender?"

Turning the three men came to see that the voice came from the mouth of Phoenix King Finubar along with his mage from earlier, King Ungrim, Reiksmarshal Helborg, Felix and Talen right behind. After filling them in on the details after hearing this The Emperor spoke

"It is unfortunate but not unexpected if Caesar's attitude was anything to go by on how these "Imperial" nobles act towards what they perceive as lesser beings. Any how onto more pressing matters… Captain what have your scouts to say of their findings?"

"According to them the enemy currently resides primarily in the forests north of the city with the only forces other then they main body being a number of small parties of horsemen possibly there to act as screens against any of our movements. Aside from that no force could be found approaching the city."

"I see then we best expect an attack from any direction but for now ready our main forces here in the north while our reserves man the rest of the city ready to react should a second attack come. Captain, I want your men along with mine and Talen's men to hold the northeastern gatehouse and the stretches of walls around it while mine along with Kings Finubar and Ungrim will hold the main gatehouse here."

"It will be done your grace."

As this was said a single long and loud blast from a war horn brought the attention of everyman currently on the wall to watch as the hordes of orcs and goblins with their wyvern support began to slowly advance towards them. While most of the leaders and their officers were rallying Wilhelm, Felix, Talen and Caesar were watching as the captain spoke.

"So, it begins? I do find it odd though that only riders and creatures advance but the men still hold nor does the siege equipment follow." Caesar was the first to respond.

"My uncle is no fool he plans to send the legionaries in after weakening us with the _Auxilia_ seeing them as a cheaper and unimportant should they be lost while the riders are simply to make it harder to move freely. If anything, we will have more problems from them instead of the orcs and goblins."

"We?"

"Yes, we. When my uncle revealed his true feelings about me it proved that if given the chance to spite him I would take it. If think that you have some chance of winning the me choosing to stand against him in battle is what does that then so be it."

"If that is the case then make sure you come out of this alive to rub salt in you uncle's wounds."

Wilhelm finished with a slight smirking grin as he extended his hand to the defector who at first was unsure what to do before a small smirk formed as he took the hand.

"Welcome to The Alliance of Order, my lord."

"An honor to be accepted, Captain."

As the two let go the former prisoner was escorted away the destination most likely the tavern or some other area away from the front as the captain, priest and knight continued their way as the skies above them began to darken slightly. As one storm was gathering in a literal sense a second was already about to be unleashed in a figurative sense.

 **Somewhere several miles Northwest of Altdorf**

In heavily forested path a scene of an ambush is present. Earlier an Imperial rider in route to one of the Imperial armies out of _Kugel_ range about the attack on the capital. He was riding hard and fast that he failed to see the rope that was pulled across the path until it was too late, and he was sent flying from his horse. As he got to his feet he soon found himself beset upon by those responsible for the rope as a good-sized band of goblins emerged from the tree line. In a straight fight a human would have the upper hand as goblins unlike their much bigger and therefore stronger green skinned kin the orcs had less raw strength and a much smaller stature making them easier to kill, but unfortunately for the rider there was a lot of them and after killing about a handful of enemies soon found himself overrun and dead.

As the remaining goblins finished off the horse a handful of others began scavenging and squabbling over the spoils left behind. The leader of this raiding party one Krortoz "loot taker" stepping forward soon noticed that the dead oomie's bag had several papers in it, now to most green skins this would be unimportant considering not many could read let alone speak the tongues of men. But Krortoz was no normal goblin as he could read some Reikspiel particularly the written word for "Fighting" and "Altdorf". Grinning manically the raider left as he addressed his party.

"Wez movin' aaaht ladz wez ter get ter da boss an' let 'im know there is a fight waitin' fer 'im."

 **Chapter End**

 **Hiya folks (Dodges several objects being thrown) alright again… I probably deserved that. Anyhow I know this isn't the New chapter but after some consideration and assistance in editing some scenes I have redone the last few chapters. Anyhow onto the notes**

 **Author's Notes**

 **1) Flamers… same as before: My story what I write is of my own choice. You don't like I'm not forcing you at bolter point to stay and read so quite lowering your maturity levels by persecuting me in the reviews/pms about how terrible I am.**

 **2) Lemons… Same as before: Providing people don't try and flag me for inappropriate content even when there is a very clear warning about what is happening then I will consider the whole idea of them.**

 **3) Expect slight cameos from other works of fantasy literature, film etc. to spice things up so don't hate me please.**

 **Thanks for stopping by and remember: Read, Rate, Review**

 ** _Bis Spater_**


End file.
